Some Enchanted Evening
by Zyii
Summary: 'Enchanted' was what he though, though he didn't voice his opinion. From the moment the new girl arrived words had been thrown at her, despite the sadness in her eyes she never showed any sign of the words bothering her. It was like she had given up, she knew she was alone and didn't fight it, until someone fought for her. (Edward/OC).
1. Prologue

**Kindly Edited by: Mione Boleyn**

**Some Enchanted Evening**

So the song goes that some enchanted evening you may see a stranger across a crowded room. Such a simplistic song about love at first sight, funny how music is so good at capturing love in its purest forms yet we are unable to find it in real life. Some people find love only once, some are lucky to find it again and again. Some don't want it, some crave it and some aren't even lucky enough to find it once. Those are the sad ones, the ones that go through life with a chip on their shoulders, the ones that suffer, the ones that have sadness in their hearts and the ones that find themselves on this street, looking down from the tallest tower and beg for death.

It would be a better story if she wasn't one of those few that begged for death, if she was someone bubbly and happy the story would be over before it's begun. It wasn't like she planned for this, she'd just been dealt a really shitty hand of cards for her life. She'd tried to stay positive but one can only take so many put downs before the mere thought of existing becomes repulsive.

No one would look for her, no one would care. She wished she was standing on top of the tallest building on some street but again life was not kind to her. Instead she remained half buried on the forest floor, the rain had already soaked her to the bone but death still refused to claim her.

Death must like to torment people, he takes away though who don't wish to die quicker than lightening but those who wish for it have to wait patiently for their turn to die. Her vision was blurry, like the lights were slowly going out. She didn't hear the voices that surrounded her.

'I found her, over here!'

'Is she alive?'

'Barely'.

'I feel so guilty'.

'It wasn't your fault'.

'We have to look after her'.

'She looks so weak'.

'She's not human'.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **No I do not own Twilight. Only my original character Lucy.

**AN: **So this story has been fighting for attention for about a year in my head now. It takes place before Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. As you can tell from this chapter, there will be quite a bit of Bella bashing - so sorry to any fans of her out there - (personally I find her character ruins the story but that's just my opinion). But if Bella was in the story as a good character then there wouldn't be any need for Lucy ;) And she needs her story to be told, ok now I'm rambling. Toodles ~Zyii

**Kindly Edited by: Mione Boleyn**

ONE – 4 Weeks Earlier

They told her she could either be home schooled or finish her education at a school of her choosing. She picked option number two; a school of her choosing. She didn't think she could handle being home schooled. She picked a school no one even knew existed, to be fair it was in a different country, no way was she remaining in England where everyone knew every detail of her life. She wanted a chance to make a clean break and she hated the sunshine, it reminded her of happy carefree people, so she picked a small, non-populated area of America. Forks, Washington it was called. She reckoned with a town of so few people the chances of people knowing or recognising her were very slim.

She was already going to stand out like a sore thumb, she was actually eighteen already, not seventeen, yet she was going into her last year of school. She managed to get a house on the outskirts of the town, it was a small cottage only built for one person. It had three rooms. A kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom that doubled as a sitting room.

It was currently filled with boxes that she had yet to unpack. Her maid Greta had begged her to be allowed to accompany her to Forks but she had declined, as much as she loved Greta she needed this fresh start and Greta would only bring up unwanted memories. She used to be the kind of girl who loved fashion, makeup and boys but she hardly cared for those things now. She still wore the clothes and the makeup but she took no joy from it. She had no time for boys. They didn't want her anyway, not now.

She'd been here a week and still hadn't explored the town, she didn't want to because she was scared. She worried still that someone might recognise her and then all the moving would have been for nothing. Tomorrow however, was the first day of school so she couldn't hide forever. Her gleaming green mini was sitting outside her house waiting to be driven. She knew it would make her stand out even more – the cars around here didn't seem that expensive. However, it was her dream car and she thought she deserved it. It was really the only present she'd ever got so she was going to make the most of it – and ignore the fact that she bought it herself.

When she woke up the following morning, the idea of breakfast was halted as her stomach nervously churned, who needed breakfast anyway? She drove to school slowly, her hands shaking on the wheel as she went. She was right, she was definitely going to stand out, people were already staring at the car and she hadn't even got out yet.

It was as if time stood still as she exited the car, everyone was staring at her. She panicked thinking something was on her face or clothes but looking down she saw nothing. She didn't think she looked that bad but now she wasn't that sure. She wore tight skinny light wash jeans with tan heels, a white tank top and a light pink blazer. Her almost white hair was curled to her shoulders, her lips stained a lovely peach colour and her eyes their normal dazzling blue.

She hoped people hadn't recognised her already, America was a big place and she'd only really made the news in England. Don't panic she kept whispering to herself.

'Hi I'm Eric, you're Lucy right' said an overly happy guy as he bounced over.

Lucy was too stunned to do anything other than nod.

'Is it true you moved here because your parents died?' he asked in a stage whisper.

She flinched, and so it begins.

She was bombarded with questions all morning, all of them slowly chipping away at the walls she'd created.

'Is it true you're really eighteen?'

'Is it true you killed your parents?'

'Is it true you're here because no one wanted you?'

'Did your parents leave you because you're so ugly?'

'We don't want you either, you dress like a worthless whore'.

She didn't know kids could be so mean, no scratch that, she knew they could be mean, she just didn't think the mean words would follow her here. The last sign of her fresh start came in the form of a brown eyed beauty whose shyness and awkward attitude was completely fake. She had apparently made it her mission to terrorise Lucy though Lucy had no idea why. She just didn't like the way it made her feel, words ran through her mind; worthless, slut, unimportant, die, die, die! All the while there was a small voice in the back of her mind; you should have picked the home school option.

By the time English class came Lucy was beyond unhappy and she still had lunch hour and the afternoon to go. She was asked to sit next to a beautiful blonde haired girl who seemed to think herself above everyone else. She was one of the few who hadn't spoken a word to Lucy since she'd arrived, so Lucy decided to test the waters.

'Hi, I'm Lucy' she said politely with a small wave.

Her only answer was gaining the attention of the blonde girl who had very piecing eye, Lucy gulped.

'What have you been studying in English?' she asked quietly.

Still no response, Lucy sighed, she could hear people giggling around her and felt something hit her head. She refused to turn around.

Her eyes felt heavy but she refused to let the tears spill, 'I'm sorry for talking to you, I know I'm the reject that no one wants. I just thought I'd try to make a friend you know but I see now that's impossible. I won't talk to you anymore, so you don't have to worry about your reputation' said Lucy quietly, trying to stop her sniffling.

She thought that she saw a hint of sympathy and guilt behind those piercing eyes before it was gone.

As she walked into the lunch room some time later, she wished she could just turn round and walk out. It was like looking at a lion's den, every pupil was another lion waiting to rip her apart. She'd made it this far, no sense in backing out now, she made her way to an empty table figuring it to be the safest. People were sort of ignoring her but her attention was attracted to a table of six people. She recognised two of them, one was the blonde from English and the other was the brown haired girl who'd been making her first day miserable. She didn't recognise the others, three boys and one girl.

The girl – though she was sitting down – seemed short, had pixie hair and seemed very energetic, there was a boy sitting next to her and their close proximity hinted that there was a relationship going on there. He had short curly blonde hair and a serious expression, she noticed he looked sad and mentally scolded herself, a few seconds later his expression changed to a more relaxed one and his eyes briefly locked with hers – his expression shocked, she nodded her head in his direction.

The last unknown person was sitting next to the brown haired monster, he had short bronzed tousled hair and bright liquid gold eyes. He seemed tensed about something. He remained motionless until his gaze locked with Lucy's, then she felt it.

_Get out of my mind, mind_ reader she mentally scolded him.

He looked utterly shocked and she saw him converse hurriedly with the others at his table.

Lucy went back to eating her lunch and ignoring all others until she felt something cold fall onto her face. Looking up she saw that someone had 'spilled' bolognaise all over her, looking around for the culprit she came face to face with the brown haired annoyance.

'Oops, I'm SO SORRY' she said totally fake, 'I must have slipped on the floor'.

Lucy spared no glance to anyone as she ran from the room, if this was the first day of school, she would not last long.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Twilight - obviously. Do own original character Lucy.

**AN:** This is an old story that I've rediscovered and thus writing more of lol ~Zyii

**Kindly Edited by: Mione Boleyn**

TWO

'You said she talked to you in your mind?' asked Carlisle.

'Yeah, one minute Jasper is drowning in her sadness and the next minute he's totally fine so I went to read her mind and she told me off' replied Edward.

'Fascinating, and she was human' stated Carlisle.

'Well she definitely wasn't a vampire' replied Edward.

'Alice do you see anything?' asked Carlisle.

'No, but it's not like the future is being blocked, it just hasn't decided yet' she said.

'Something else is troubling you son' said Carlisle to Edward.

'Yes but it is not important as of now' he replied.

Carlisle sensed that Edward didn't want to talk, so he didn't press him further.

'Keep me posted' he said. Carlisle had only ever met one person that could talk to another via mind speech, he had all but given up hope that they were still alive but perhaps fate was showing him otherwise.

LUCY'S P.O.V.

She had thought that things would get better, that people would forget that she was new and get on with their own lives but apparently living in a small town meant that there wasn't a lot to do and so Lucy remained the victim of a lot of bullying from her peers. Anyone who ever said that words weren't hurtful were lying through their back teeth, every word said to her was like another knife twisting in her gut. She had hoped that this new start would help her but all it was doing was suffocating her, if she didn't find someone to help her soon she didn't know how long she would survive.

She tried to keep her head down and only talk when asked in class. She tried to avoid her worst bully at all times, she's since learnt that the name of her worst bully was Bella. She didn't know what Bella had against her but she had heard murmurs through the grape vine that Bella had actively pursued Edward (the one that had tried to read her mind) until he decided to date her and now she was overly possessive of him. Of course knowing her past, Lucy knew why she acted that way but it didn't help her feel any sympathy for her main tormentor.

Lucy had since given up looking for friends, people either hated her or didn't want to be caught associating with her. If she could chose her friends she would have chosen Rosalie (the blonde she had English with) and Alice (the girl she had art and math with). They seemed like nice people, Lucy thought that Rosalie would make a perfect mother for she always seemed to be taking charge of her group. Lucy wished she was a part of that group, they always showed what it was like to be loved, and Lucy craved that above all else.

The weeks past and the bullying got worse, Bella was sneaky. She never bullied where people could see her and was always overly fake towards her when Edward or any of the other Cullen's (she'd learnt their name now) were around.

Lucy tried to keep her emotions in check because she knew how Jasper would be affected and didn't want to hurt him but it was hard when she herself was hurting so badly. She tried to ignore all the words and the hate but it was doing more damage than good.

The day she finally broke was a cold wet Tuesday, exactly four weeks after her arrival to Forks. Bella had been tearing her down in the hallway, shouting abuse at her; 'you're worthless, unwanted, you should have been killed, go die, no one wants you here' etc. Lucy thought she saw a familiar head of blonde hair down the corridor but it quickly disappeared. When she made her way to lunch it seemed that everyone was waiting on her with baited breath, she didn't understand until it was too late and she was covered from head to toe in slimy gloop and feathers. It was sticky and disgusting.

'No one wants you here, you're vile' said Bella, standing in front of a laughing crowd.

Lucy spared one look at the Cullen's, their faces horrified at the actions of a person they thought they knew so well and a girl who had done nothing to deserve this.

Opening her mind to talk to them all, she uttered these final words; 'What do you do when no one wants you? You die'.

She walked from the room, not caring who saw her cry.

She didn't turn up for school the next day, or the next, or the day after that.

On Friday morning all students and parents were called into the school.

Carlisle and Esme quickly found their children.

'Do you know what this is about?' asked Esme.

The group seemed reluctant to speak up until Rosalie stepped forward.

'The new girl Lucy, the one that spoke to Edward went missing on Tuesday. She was being severely bullied by members of the school community. She opened her mind to us the last time anyone saw her'.

'What did she say?' asked Carlisle.

'She said; what do you do when no one wants you? You die' said Alice quietly.

Carlisle was shocked but before he could further question his family the principle walked into the room and onto the stage.

'I'm sure you are all confused about why you are here but this is a matter of great urgency. It has also come to my attention that I have been unobservant in my dealings with the school's students. This will change today. Many of you will know that a student went missing this week. Known by the school as Lucy, her real name was Lady Lucy Summers. She came to us from England to escape a personal tragedy. She told no one but the school faculty about her past but this being a small town, the secret got out and it seems that students of this school were bullying her because of it' he paused to gauge the reaction of the parents. He was not disappointed with their shocked gasps of outrage.

'This morning I received this tape on my desk. It contained a note asking me to invite all the students and parents of this year group here this morning to watch it. The note said it contained valuable information that would make people question the need to bully others. When Lucy first came to this school I asked her if she would be able to manage, she replied by saying if she couldn't I'd know. I believe what's on this tape is her telling me she couldn't cope' said the principle and with that said he inserted the tape into the machine.

The audience was greeted with a blank screen before an image appeared of a small white blonde haired girl with blue eyes appeared. Carlisle gasped as if he had just seen a ghost but waved away his family's concern when they looked at him.

'Hello' said the image on the screen, 'I'm Lucy. Some of you may not know me at all, some of you only know me in passing but most of you know me as a worthless slut. A name given to me by my tormentors. I chose the town of Forks because I thought that a small town would care less and wouldn't ask questions. I'd heard that this town was known for being friendly but what a mistake I had made. Since day one people have been making assumptions about why I came here and it hurt a lot to know people could judge me without knowing me. So I will set the record straight and hopefully some of you will own up to your guilt and remorse' the image paused.

'When I was born I was not wanted by my parents so instead I was adopted by an overly wealthy couple that could not have children of their own. However their idea of children was a fantasy and one that I did not fit. I spent the first five years of my life with a Nanny that still believed in the cane. When I returned to my adopted parents I was further shown what it means to be unloved. They showered me with money and gifts but they were never there. I was never hugged, never had a bedtime story, never told I was loved, and mostly ignored by the people who had adopted me. I was a burden that they were stuck with. So I made my own life at school, I was on the cheerleading team, in the music club, popular and spent a lot of money on clothes. My adopted parents had a lot of enemies and one afternoon when I had come home from school I heard shouting and items smashing. Scared I ran into the nearest closet and it was there that I witnessed the murder of my adopted parents. They owed a lot of money to a gang and they had come to collect. Their murder wasn't a pretty one and I won't regale the tale of it. After the deed was done my sobbing must have been heard because the murderer yanked open the closet and dragged me out by my hair. I thought that was to be the end of my life but it wasn't. However small, that terrible man gave me a second chance at life, dragging me out of the house before he set it on fire'.

'However, I was then a witness to a crime and social services were called and I was put into a witness protection programme. It didn't go well and I ended up in a ward in a hospital. They weren't real doctors there, they were fake, all members of the same gang. They figured they could use torture and get me to sign over the fortune to them. It didn't work like that, at that point I didn't even know I had a fortune. It was luck that saved me, a private doctor was called him and he must have alerted the authorities for the next night the ward was raided, the fake doctors either killed or arrested and I was saved'.

'It took a year to gather myself back on track, by that point all the people had been sentenced to death and I no longer had to hide, I was given the option – even though I am legally and adult in England – to either finish my education as a home school student or in a high school of my choice. I longed for normality so I picked the latter but as it turns out that wasn't the best choice'.

'I could leave my story there but I won't. Some of the students here made my life a living hell without knowing the facts you do now. What school allows that level of bullying without interfering and what kind of person thinks that that behaviour is acceptable. Which is why I am going to name my bullies in the hope that something will be done about it so the next time someone gets bullied there will be actions in place to deal with it straight away'.

'These names will shock you, you won't think of these people and say 'yes they're bullies'. There were three main bullies in my torment the rest were just followers too afraid to break out in fear of being bullied themselves. The first Lauren Mallory was perhaps the one who through the least hateful comments. Mike Newton who I suspect was bullying me to impress another. The final bully and the one who inflicted the most damage, hurling emotional abuse at me from day one. She made it her personal mission to insure that I was constantly miserable. She made sure that no one would be my friend and made sure everyone called me by my nickname 'worthless slut', ladies and gentlemen I give you Bella Swan!'

The hall broke out into urgent whispers as the named bullies tried to buy their way out of the situation.

'You know the funny thing, Bella knew more about my past than others. I believe her father our Chief of Police had asked her to befriend me and make me feel welcome because I had suffered a hard past and what did she chose to do instead? Victimise me. If you want proof, the principle is holding it in his hands' said Lucy's image.

The principle gulped at being the centre of attention but held up two extra tapes marked 'evidence'.

The image of Lucy on the screen spoke one last time, 'I will disappear now. Do not look for me, you will not find me. This isn't a plea for attention it is a fact. There is nothing left for me here, so I shall end it'.

The screen went black and the hall erupted.

Esme turned to Carlisle and Carlisle in turn whisked his family away quicker than lightning. Once they were all back at the house Carlisle turned to his family, 'tell me everything you know' he said gruffly.

'We already have' said Edward.

'We knew of the bullying' said Alice.

'Not of Bella's involvement' said Jasper.

'Actually I did' said Rosalie.

'WHAT?!' the rest of them bellowed.

'I didn't get a chance to tell you of because the bust up at lunch happened and then she disappeared but right before lunch I was walking down a corridor and I came across Lucy and Bella. Bella was destroying her with words, just shouting continual abuse at her, calling her a worthless slut among other things and Lucy was just taking all the words. I could tell though, I could tell that Lucy was breaking under those words. I only saw a glimpse of what she was suffering, it must have been so much worse' said Rosalie.

Carlisle sighed, 'Remember when I was called to England in an emergency' he said, they nodded.

'I was the doctor that was called into see Lucy at the ward. She was in such a state, they'd used extensive electro pulses on her – among other things – and she was barely hanging on. I didn't believe a word they told me about her treatment being for her own good, she used the last of her energy to talk to me within the mind. She asked me to help her and I did but I lost track of her after that. Lucy is a very special person, I didn't believe it when I first saw her but I researched it after meeting her. She is the light bearer, the most important being on the entire earth. If she dies all is lost'.

'Then we must find her' said Esme.

Carlisle nodded.

They moved out, trolling every inch of available land up to ten miles from Forks, it was hard work and they were away from school and their jobs for an extended period of time. When hope seemed to be failing, Carlisle heard Rosalie calling.

'I found her' she cried, not waiting for the others, she picked up the small frail body and carried her back to the house.

'Is she alive?' whispered Alice.

'Barely' replied Carlisle, 'here put her on the table'.

'No' replied Rosalie, 'I'll take her to my room' at the look Carlisle sent her, 'Please, I want her to be comfortable, if she wakes up on the table she might get scared about where she is'.

'Ok but hurry now' replied Carlisle.

They tried not to crowd her as Rosalie set her down gently on her bed and Carlisle busied himself with making sure she was ok.

Esme ushered them out of the room, wanting to give Carlisle room to work but as Rosalie got up to leave she found she couldn't. Looking down she saw that Lucy had reached forward and was grabbing Rosalie's top tightly in her hand.

Looking down at her Rosalie noticed that Lucy's eyes were open.

'Don't leave me' whispered Lucy brokenly.

So Rosalie stayed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Twilight, do own original character Lucy.

**Kindly Edited by Mione Boleyn**

THREE

Carlisle began fixing up Lucy as best he could. Even though she was still unconscious he made no sudden movements, not wanting to cause any distress. Rosalie was still the only other family member in the room, Lucy's grip on her top not having slackened in any way. In truth, being a vampire, Rosalie could probably have gotten out of Lucy's grip easily but something was telling her to stay with the small girl. So while Carlisle tended to her wounds and injuries Rosalie played with Lucy's hair and sung softly in her ear.

Finally after many hours Carlisle had finished his treating of Lucy.

'What's the verdict?' asked Rosalie.

'Apart from various cuts and bruises, she sustained serious explosion from the cold which has given her this fever and she has several cracked ribs which I have now set' said Carlisle.

'How did she get this way?' asked Rosalie.

'I imagine she was trying to kill herself. Rosalie this girl is so especial and unique but she has suffered far more than most. She has never felt love, never felt happiness and only receive hate and violence. If that was your life what would you have chosen' he stated seriously.

Rosalie absentmindedly continued to stroke Lucy's hair out of concern for her wellbeing and in comfort.

'You look good with her' said Carlisle.

Rosalie blushed.

'It's funny how quickly the need to parent somebody comes' said Carlisle.

'I feel like I shouldn't but I feel like I need to protect her' said Rosalie quietly.

'You can't stop a Mother's instinct Rose' said Carlisle.

'But I am not her Mother' replied Rose.

'Do you think Esme feels that way about any of you? Try telling me you aren't her mother in two weeks' said Carlisle, 'now will you be ok here while I talk to the others?' he asked.

She nodded.

Carlisle walked down the stairs, his heart heavy with all the pain Lucy's must have gone through. If he ever thought being a vampire was hard it was nothing compared to the life Lucy had had or the life she was walking towards.

'How is she?' asked Esme.

'Still sleeping, she sustained a few cracked ribs, and a fever from her prolonged exposure to the cold'.

'She shouldn't even be alive' said Edward, 'she was out there for so long'.

'She is made of stronger stuff' replied Carlisle.

'You called her the Light bearer at school, what did you mean?' asked Emmett.

'Actually before I talk about that I'd like to ask Alice what she sees' he said turning towards Alice.

'I'll admit I have been seeing things recently but I have not shared them because I did not understand their meaning. Also they were not affecting us in a harmful or negative way so I let them slide. Anyway what Carlisle says about Lucy being important is true, all my visions show her in the centre, she isn't just a beacon of hope for vampires but for all magical creatures. The wolves obviously we have met but there are others that aren't widely known. I think I saw a witch in one of my visions and maybe even a fairy – though I know that sounds completely impossible. Anyway, it all leads to one thing; the destruction of the Volturi. I don't really know what her role is with them but one sentence keeps repeating 'you broke the rules'. I don't know what it means but I think Lucy has a bigger background than what she said on that tape at school' said Alice.

Carlisle nodded, suspecting as much.

'I said I did some research about the light bearer but there wasn't a lot to go on, my guess is that information about her was hidden by those that didn't want her presence known. She is depicted in folklore as Queen of all supernaturals, it was her hand that created the wolves so they could protect their families, her hand that gave magic to the fairies and witches and her hand that gave us immortal life. Of course everything has to be balanced out or it would not survive, so the wolves had anger, the witches had limitations, the fairies had hate and jealousy and the vampires had eternal life and blood. It wasn't that she caused these balances, it was Mother Nature interfering'.

'But if she is supposedly the one to have created us all then she would have had to of been around when they first appeared on earth. She looks barely nineteen, how did she manage it?' asked Jasper.

'I have a theory but it's not concrete, it's based off another myth surrounding her. Supposedly when the world no longer needed her she locked herself away waiting for the next time that the earth would need her. She knew she'd come back different from how she was before in order to help what she had started' said Carlisle.

'That sounds rather confusing' said Emmett.

'It is, as I say until Lucy is awake and talking I can only speculate' said Carlisle.

'Is Rose still with Lucy?' asked Emmett.

'Yes, Lucy has formed an attachment of sorts to Rose, it would be unwise to separate Rose from Lucy now' said Carlisle slowly.

'I don't understand' replied Emmett.

'Go up and see them if you want but try not to get Rose to leave' said Carlisle.

'Ok' replied Emmett confused.

'We also need to find the house Lucy was renting and bring all her stuff here, I want her to feel comfortable when she wakes' he said looking at Alice and Jasper.

'So she's staying then, just like that' said Edward.

Carlisle turned to face his son, 'yes just like that and while she is here, at least for the meantime Bella is not allowed in the house' he said sternly.

Edward nodded stiffly, even when the evidence was as clear as day, he wasn't happy about it.

The following day Alice and Jasper were finishing moving all Lucy's belongings into the house, Carlisle was quite surprised to find a small soft stuffed bunny that he had given Lucy when he'd visited her in the hospital. He was surprised that she'd kept it but then again she probably hadn't got much presents in her life.

Esme and Alice had spent the whole night changing one of the empty rooms into a room for Lucy, based on what belongings she had, they went for green walls, a white carpet and white curtains. The put a king sized bed in the middle that had far too many pillows and a bright pink bedspread. Alice was already unpacking her clothes and putting them in the closet, she was pleasantly surprised by the good fashion sense Lucy appeared to have and was excited to have a new shopping friend.

Then suddenly there was an ear splitting scream. Everyone rushed to the living room.

'What are you doing here?!' cried Carlisle noticing Rosalie among them.

'I just got up to take a break' she replied.

'What did I tell you not to do, what did I specifically tell you not to do under any circumstances?!' he asked.

She paled – if possible – at his tone of voice, not used to seeing him angry or upset.

'You left her alone' he said sadly.

With one last look at Rosalie he bounded up the stairs, no doubt his family would follow but he didn't know how Lucy would react.

Entering Rosalie's room he was saddened by the sight he saw. Lucy was cowering on the floor in the corner, her knees bought up and her head resting on top of them, she was visibly shaking and crying.

'Lucy' said Carlisle softly.

She made no sign that she heard him so he tried again.

'Lucy'.

'Go away' she muffled.

He didn't move.

'I said GO AWAY' she yelled.

Again he didn't move and her anger got the better of her, Carlisle was blasted out of the room, landing conveniently on a pile of cushions. The rest of the family looked at him in shock. Lucy, still sensing presences outside the door yanked it open. Her hair was flying wildly in an non-existent breeze, her eyes their usual green colour turning brighter by the second, almost to a white gold colour.

'None of you care' she said softly despite her violent appearance.

'That's not true' replied Esme softly.

'She left me' said Lucy.

'Who?' asked Alice.

'She wasn't supposed to leave, she said she'd stay. Carlisle promised she'd stay. But she didn't and there was no one to protect me from my nightmare, just like there never has been' she said.

'I only left to get some fresh air' said Rosalie defensively.

'No you got bored. Emmett came to see you and you both spoke about how stupid is was to care for someone who wasn't even awake. You went on to say that you would never be a Mother to someone like me' she said bitterly, 'so thanks for letting me see the light, I won't take up any more of your time' she said before walking down the stairs.

She spotted the toy rabbit on the sofa and like a child at Christmas she ran to it, scooped it up into her hands and held it close.

'I didn't think you'd keep it' said Carlisle.

'It's the only thing I've ever received, I wasn't going to leave it behind' she replied.

'About Rose'

'It doesn't matter, it was only some childlike fantasy. I've spent a lot of time reading, I guess she fits the image I had in my head of what a Mother would look like and be like. I shouldn't have expected her to want to have that role. Who would want me? I'm broken and you can't love a broken toy' she said.

'You aren't broken' said Carlisle.

'Oh but I am. I never thought my second chance would be like this. The world is a lot crueller than I remember' she said.

Carlisle didn't have a response for what she'd said, he felt so much sorrow pouring off her shoulders and knew the rest of his family had heard her words. He couldn't blame Rosalie for her reaction, he knew that she craved being a Mother to her own children more than anything else but Lucy deserved so much more than what she had got, he had hoped that Rose would have been willing to fill the empty slot in Lucy's life.

Just then the doorbell rang and the temperature in the room dropped significantly. Carlisle turned to look at Lucy and was unnerved to see her eyes turning black. Carlisle moved forwards to open the door as the rest of the family moved into the living room.

'Bella' said Carlisle tightly.

'Carlisle can I come in?' she asked.

'It's not a good time' replied Carlisle.

'Oh I just wondered what was going on, I haven't heard from Edward in a couple of days' she said.

'I'm sorry we've been busy, family emergency' he replied.

'Is everything ok?' she asked.

But Carlisle could see straight through her fake attitude, 'everything is fine' he said.

'Can I see Edward?' she asked.

'He isn't available right now, I'm sure you'll see him at school on Monday' said Carlisle.

'It's just that I need to tell him that video at school was a total joke, I don't know what that missing kid is on but I would never do the things she said. I'm not a bully, I actually wanted to be friends with her but she totally blew me off, shouted abuse in my face and things so I started to avoid her. I don't know why she's trying to drag me into this but I just need Edward to know I'm innocent' she said.

'I'm sure you can tell Edward all this on Monday' replied Carlisle ending the conversation and closing the door.

He turned and saw the worried faces of his family and then the looming presence of Lucy on the couch. She looked terrifying, she seemed absorbed in her own talent and had forgotten that others were here.

All Lucy had heard were all the negative things, she felt like a burden, here with the Cullens, this broken toy that was expected to do great things. She knew her plan in life but it all seemed too hard at presence. She just saw Bella's face in her mind, 'worthless' it screamed over and over, 'no one wants you' and 'go and die'. Lucy just couldn't get out of her own mind, as she became more involved her powers escalated, then in a climax of power the TV next to her shattered.

It broke the connection and she was back in her own mind. She turned to look at the fearful faces of the Cullens.

'I'm so sorry' she whispered waving her hand to fix the TV.

She walked out of the house but Edward followed.

'What made you do that?' he asked.

'It doesn't matter' she replied quietly.

'Yes it does' he said.

She shook her head trying to escape him.

He caught her wrist forcing her to turn towards him.

'What made you do that?' he repeated.

'Your girlfriend' she cried ashamed.

'What?' he asked in disbelief.

'I saw her in my mind, taunting me the way she did at school, I got stuck in a loop and I couldn't get out. My talent was just trying to protect me' she said.

'What does that mean?' he asked.

'When I get trapped in my mind my powers react instantly to retrieve me' she whispered.

'Did Bella really bully you all that time?' he asked seriously.

She nodded.

'Bella is so kind and warm-hearted, I do not believe she would bully anyone' he replied stubbornly.

'Normally it's the ones you least expect that become bullies. I don't need you to believe me, I lived the pain, and you get to live with yourself being in denial. I hope you enjoy it' she said quietly.

She left Edward standing out on the decking, lots of thoughts clouding his head.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, just my original character Lucy.

**AN: **Such a bad evening, almost lost my laptop to this weird lightning flash dance it was doing i.e. the screen kept going white and I couldn't access anything. Finally got the system running and backed everything up then it wouldn't connect to the internet. I swear I have the worst luck with laptops :( ~ Zyii

**Kindly Edited by: Mione Boleyn**

FOUR

Lucy felt trapped yet comfortable and safe. It was a haunting feeling and not one she was comfortable with. She was so used to fending for herself and keeping herself safe from others yet here was a family willing to look after her and treat her like one of their own.

Carlisle was right in his talk with Rosalie. Lucy had formed a bond with her, she hadn't meant to form a bond with her, it had just happened. However, she had seen the pain in Rosalie's eyes and realised that there was a past of hidden pain that she had no right in knowing. Though this did not stop Lucy from wishing Rosalie were her Mother. Maybe it was the way she looked or how she acted around Lucy in school or the way she'd treated Lucy since they found her but Lucy knew she'd never get her wish.

'You're thinking pretty hard there' came her voice as she walked into the room.

'Yeah' replied Lucy, 'lots to think about'.

'You want to talk about it?' asked Rosalie.

'You ever wanted something you knew you couldn't have?' she asked, already knowing the answer.

'Yes' replied Rosalie sadly, 'what do you want that you cannot have?'

'A Mother' replied Lucy.

'Esme would love to have that role' replied Rosalie.

'I don't want Esme' said Lucy, 'I want you' she added quietly.

Rosalie looked shocked, 'I don't think I can be that' she said.

'I know' replied Lucy, 'because I'm not yours and you crave a child of your own above all else'.

'How do you know that?!' asked Rosalie.

'Because I see it on your face when you care for me. It's instinct but it's bittersweet because you believe that you'll never have your own child' said Lucy.

'I'm a vampire, I will never have my own child now' said Rosalie.

'You will, just not yet' replied Lucy cryptically.

Rosalie seemed stumped by Lucy's response.

'I won't pester you to be my Mother because that's not the right thing to do. In my mind you're the only one for the job but I'll have to get over that' said Lucy.

'I'm sorry' said Rosalie, 'it's nothing against you'.

Lucy smiled sadly, 'it is but that's ok. No one wants a broken toy' she said walking away.

Being vampires, the whole household had heard the conversation but wisely chose to keep away from Lucy at this time.

Lucy slowly began to walk outside, she was almost healed but still stiff in places. She sighed, coming back was never going to be easy but somehow she wished for a different turn of events. Surely fate had wanted her to learn something by bringing her back via this course. Her powers were slowly coming back along with her memory but it would be a slow recovery, she could feel her spirit fixing but her soul still remained cracked.

She made her way from the back of the house to the front and was greeted with the spectacular sights of a full wolf tribe. The grin that stretched across her face could power a city for generations. She bowed formally before them and watched as they all lent their front paws forwards, their heads bent down in their own bow.

'Rise please' she said before the vampire family came running.

'Lucy be careful' said Rosalie, her eyes alight with concern despite their earlier conversation.

'It's alright, they're just here to pay their respects' she replied.

'To who?' Edward asked.

'To me' Lucy replied.

She turned from the vampire family to the tribe of wolves. She smiled as she looked over each one.

'It brings warmth and happiness to my heart to see this tribe still going. You are such a strong pack and I'm sure you already have many stories to tell. I hope you don't resent what you have become too much, everything has a downside but you are more fortunate than others, you have imprinting. You were the first wolf tribe I created and you will always have a special place in my heart' she said.

Several wolves barked in annoyance and anger and she felt the Cullen's own shock at her words.

'Please' she begged, 'I know you have questions but I cannot answer them at this time, my mind is still far from completion'. A strange gold light rose up from her shoulders forming the image of an extravagant bird above her head before disappearing, she chuckled, 'My spirit is free from the shackles that once held it, it is restored. Other parts still suffer, but I feel I will find help here' she said.

The leader of the wolf pack – Sam – disappeared into the forest and came back in his human form.

'My Queen' he stated formally, 'your story has been told through countless generations of my people. We had faith that you would someday return and we offer you our help in any way possible' he said.

Lucy smiled, 'Thank you Sam, you have my eternal gratitude'.

'Before we return to our boarders my second in command requires a word with you and the vampires' he said distastefully.

'Sam' she warned, 'the differences are what make us stronger, don't turn away those that have the same goal. You will learn eventually'.

He nodded stiffly. Then he looked behind him at the young man coming to stand by him. Lucy noticed the young man standing before her used to be the wolf with the deep chocolate eyes.

'Our Queen' he said formally before bowing.

He allowed himself to be lead closer to the vampire family but not out of reach or sight of his own pack – very wise.

'I have information on Bella Swan' he began.

'What?!' cried Edward.

'Edward, calm yourself please' said Carlisle.

'We heard what she did to you our Queen. I thought you should know of her past and what she is capable of' he said.

'Bella is a sweet and clumsy girl, her behaviour towards Lucy was a mere lapse in judgement based on her jealous tendencies' defended Edward.

The man ignored him, 'My name is Jacob, I used to hang out with Bella when she visited her Father during the summer holidays and she has always been very adept in getting her own way. I never would have realised it had she not been playing both Edward and myself since she arrived here to stay. It took a while for me to realise it, for ages I believed that she felt something towards me and I was unwilling to let it go but it was all fake. She just enjoyed the attention of two men fighting over her. Ultimately though, she was always going to choose Edward for despite his resounding no, she believes he will make her a vampire' he paused.

'After I realised her true personality and what she was really up to I did a little digging into her past. She wasn't as 'unknown' as she told everyone when she moved and there were plenty of guys interested in her at her old school. She had the reputation of being a bitch and knocking anyone over to get what she wanted. She seemed to always go after the guy who was unattainable in some way, always getting bored when she finally got the guy and moving on to another. She never got bored of the chase, destroying relationships, friendships and practically everything along the way. No one seemed good enough for her and she always wanted more attention' he said.

'She didn't move here because she wanted to give her Mother time with Phil, she moved here because she wanted a fresh start. In her old school despite the bitchiness, she was popular. One time there was a party. She went with some people she considered friends. Apparently there was a disagreement of sorts with her and another girl I do not know the full story behind that, all I do know is that her and a couple of friends got into the car to drive home and they were all incredibly drunk. The driver swerved thinking he'd seen something, the car lost balance, flipped over twice landed, and drove into a tree. There was only one survivor, the driver, Bella'.

'Billy doesn't know any of this, Bella's Mother never mentioned it because Bella changed, she was still manipulative and cruel but it was under the guise of being clumsy and shy so no one really saw it. Her Mother saw Fork's as a new chance for Bella, a second chance. I know she was horrible bullying you in school and I know she was much of the reason for your disappearance. I just thought you'd want to know what she's capable of because none of us would believe it if she left you alone. You now stand in the way of what she apparently craves; immortality' Jacob finished.

While the Cullen's – especially Edward – stood stock still and shocked, Lucy pondered over what she had been told. If she was brutally honest, she could see the vicious side of Bella even now. It was like there was a demon inside her willing her to do his bidding, of course that was impossible but you should never underestimate a person's drive for something they crave. As it stood, Bella was Lucy's greatest enemy. Till she reconnected with the Volturi.

'Hey Lucy' said Emmett.

She turned around to face him.

'Let's go in, I want to cook you something' he said cheekily.

Lucy smiled, paying her respects to the wolf pack and promising to visit them soon, she followed Emmett back into the house. He was already in the kitchen when she arrived, getting out ingredients.

'We're making pancakes' he said wistfully.

'Do you miss it?' she asked.

'What?' he replied.

'Eating, do you miss food?' she asked.

'Sometimes. Like if I could eat it now it would make keeping up appearances easier but it just tastes like dirt' he said.

'Hmm' she said.

'You know I heard the conversation you had with Rosalie. I'm sorry she's so stubborn' he said.

'It doesn't matter, it was wrong of me to ask' she replied.

'I think she was scared actually. I mean she's wanted a child for so long and you come straight out and offer her the chance. I know it's not the same as having a real daughter but she wouldn't treat you any differently' he said.

'I know but I think it was unfair of me to ask her' replied Lucy.

He chuckled as he started to make the pancakes in the pan.

'You know' he said, 'I've always wanted to be a Father'.

'I don't think you'd be a Father, I think you'd be a Dad, or a Daddy' she replied.

'You know if you want you could call me Dad' he said nervously.

She looked at him quietly.

'I know you didn't ask me and you don't have to if you don't want to but I would like a chance to take on the role. I feel protective of you as a Father would, I want to be able to keep you safe and spoil you rotten at the same time. I know I'm not the ideal candidate being a vampire and all but apparently you're a Queen so maybe it could work' he said looking up from the pancakes to Lucy's face.

Lucy had felt such emotion at his words, that someone so unique and amazing could be offering her this chance; willingly. She'd be a fool not to grasp it with both hands and not let go.

'I would be honoured' she said, 'Dad' she added.

She was rewarded with a massive grin.

'Now eat your pancakes' he demanded.

'Only if you eat some as well' she replied.

'I told you food tastes like dirt to me now' he said.

'Just try it, please' she begged.

'Fine' he said, 'but only because you asked so nicely'.

He took a bite of the freshly made pancakes, his faces scrunched up in preparation for the dirt taste to fill his mouth but he was completely shocked and surprised to find that the actual taste he was tasting was pancake.

'How did you do that?' he asked after swallowing.

'A little bit of magic' she replied.

'Why?' he asked.

'A good deed deserves a good reward' she replied.

'I didn't want to become your Dad to get a reward' he said.

'I know but I wanted to give something back. You all have been so kind to me. Kindness deserves a reward. I know first-hand that true kindness is hard to find' she said.

He nodded slowly, 'so everyone else can now taste food like a human?' he asked.

She nodded in response.

'Let this be our little secret, we can prank them later' he said grinning mischievously.

She grinned back at him, 'whatever you say Daddy'.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight; only my original character Lucy.

**AN: **This chapter probably feels like a bit of a filler, I'm not sure. More action will be coming…~Zyii

**Kindly Edited by: Mione Boleyn**

FIVE

It hadn't taken Lucy long to warm up to the idea of Emmett being her Dad. She was still a little cautious but that was to be expected. She was finally able to walk around without help. It was usually Emmett of Alice that helped her move around and in that time Lucy had bonded with both of them. If the family were surprised with Emmett announcing his parental title over Lucy they didn't show it.

However Rosalie still kept her distance and Edward avoided her altogether – it must be sad to have spent so long looking for the one only to find out she wasn't what you thought she was.

Since Lucy made it possible for the Cullen family to taste food there had definitely been a change. I.e. they cooked a lot more, always wanting to try out meals that they'd missed out on. Lucy had to adjust to this new way of life. She was slowly remembering the actions she took that made her disappear the first time and was determined not to make the same mistakes again. Allowing the Cullen's to taste food was a privilege she'd taken away from vampires a long time ago.

Eating food did nothing for them, they were still required to drink blood to survive but it was a nice benefit and allowed them to further blend with the humans. However, Lucy knew that this privilege wasn't one that should be given to everyone, it was particular to certain people.

As much as Lucy was coming out of her shell, she was also retreating into it. It was a vicious cycle she was trying to break.

'Lucy honey, come have some food' said Esme in a motherly voice.

Case and point, Lucy didn't know how to act around Esme so she tended to retreat into herself.

It's hard to talk about being loved when one has not been loved. Lucy could understand that her use of the word love was similar to that of a teenager that complains of life being so unfair. Lucy knew that to others she probably seemed like a hopeless case that couldn't think of anything but the one thing she was focused on; love. However, love was such a fundamental part of life, how could she not think of it.

Lucy would just have to admit to herself that Esme was the mother figure that she was being allowed and that her hopes of having Rosalie fill that void were falling on deaf ears. Despite Emmett taking up the role of being her Daddy, it was just too hard for Rosalie to fill the role of her Mother. Lucy couldn't force her into the role and could completely understand why she wouldn't want to do it.

When one has waited so long for a family, why settle for a pretend one when the real thing is an option. Of course to Lucy there wasn't an option, she didn't have a real family so she had settled for this one. In Rosalie's eyes she couldn't have a real family so she had settled on this one. All Lucy needed was to see an act of something and it could all change.

Lucy picked up her feet and slowly walked into the kitchen. The rest of the family were already sitting around the table, laughing and joking as a normal family would.

'I can't tell you again how thankful we are that you have allowed us the gift of taste again' said Carlisle for the hundredth time.

Lucy nodded her head in response; she didn't need them to keep telling her how thankful they were. She hadn't done it to gain respect and admiration, she done it because she believed it to be the right thing.

Esme placed a bowl in front of her; she'd made spaghetti and meatballs. It did look really good but Lucy just didn't feel hungry. She didn't want to upset anyone however, so she slowly began to eat small mouthfuls.

'Do you not like it?' asked Esme, concern written all over her face.

Lucy blushed, 'I am sorry, I am just not that hungry' she replied.

Esme frowned but said nothing more.

It was Carlisle's turn to talk.

'I was thinking, now that you are back on your feet, we should really alert the town to your presence, I know they have been searching for you since your disappearance' he said.

'Oh' replied Lucy.

'I know you did not want them to search for you but they were duty bound to do so' added Carlisle.

'I guess it would not be considered humanity if they didn't search for one of their own. I suppose it would be the right thing to do' she said.

'Sweety, if we announce your arrival they will want you to make a choice about your schooling' she said.

Lucy jerked her head up glaring at anyone whose eye she caught, 'I will not go back to that school' she said in a deadly quiet whisper.

'Now they know they might make things better for you' said Esme timidly.

'It would make no difference, the bullies are still there, and I doubt they got so much as a warning for their actions. It's the same all over, it took Carlisle no time at all to inform the authorities of my captivity yet it took them far longer to free me and even longer to punish those involved. I will not go back to that school' she said.

'If you like' began Alice, 'I'm sure that between us all we could home-school you' she said.

Lucy turned to Alice and actually gave her a real smile, 'I would like that' she said.

'Alright, then I'll inform the Chief of Police that you have returned tomorrow and add that you wish to be home-schooled' said Carlisle.

'They won't try to take me from you will they?' she asked quietly.

'You are of age sweety so I doubt it but if they did we'd find a way around it' said Esme.

Lucy nodded.

The rest of lunch continued quietly, Lucy reclined the many opportunities given to her to join in the conversation. She didn't feel like talking. She didn't miss the concerned looks that everyone gave her, she just chose to ignore them. She was trying not to be so much of a burden to them all but it seemed like she was constantly failing. If only she woke up and realised that she would never be a burden to these people, life would become a little smoother.

'If you'll all excuse me, I need some time with Lucy' announced Alice once lunch was over and done with. Without waiting for a response she dragged Lucy from the room.

Once they were up in Alice's room, Lucy noticed some cardboard boxes that looked strangely familiar. E.g. they were from the house she'd been living in before.

'Is that my stuff?' she asked pointing to the boxes.

'Yep, sorry we haven't had a chance to unpack everything, you sure brought a lot of stuff' replied Alice.

Lucy nodded, 'I packed up my whole life for a new start' she said.

Alice studied her, 'your whole life was a cuddly toy and a bunch of clothes?'

'Pretty much, I never had anything of worth from anyone else. The parents I had, had a lot of money but believed spending it on me was wasteful. I didn't even know who Santa Claus was until I started school and when I built up the courage to ask my parents who he was and why he didn't visit me at Christmas, they replied telling me that he only visited good girls and boys so why would he visit a pathetic nobody like me' she whispered.

'That's awful' said Alice, outraged.

'Life can be awful at times but I've found that if you concentrate on those moments of joy that come along quietly that the rest of the bad stuff gets blotted out' she said.

'What moments of joy do you focus on?' asked Alice quietly.

Lucy smiled secretly lost in a memory, 'there was this one time when I was about seven or eight. My Mother had asked for my help on something but I couldn't do it right, she didn't understand that I was too young for the task she had given me so she told me to stay out in the garden until nightfall and forbade me from having any dinner. I remember sitting out in the garden under an old oak tree watching the sky darken and the sun go down. I was afraid of the dark when I was young so I had huddled myself together and was trying my best not to cry, it was cold and I remember shivering a lot. Then, suddenly, the sky around me was illuminated by a hundred fireflies. They swam all around me like they were putting on a show, they guided me all the way back to the backdoor of the house. Some had even landed on me. As I turned back they had almost arranged themselves into a collective goodbye to wave me off as I returned to the house. It's moments like that that I like to focus on' she said.

Alice looked at her in awe, 'that sounds like an amazing memory' she said.

'It is one of the best' replied Lucy.

Alice sat still mesmerised by the story.

'I was without anything a young child should have; there was no real light in my life so I made my own light. Those fireflies were like a comforting hug, the presence of a Mother's love and the hand of a friend for many years. It is a way of coping with what life has thrown at you' she said.

Alice nodded, completely amazed by how Lucy talked of her life. Alice doubted she could find one vampire who spoke of all their hardships in the same way that Lucy did.

'However, I guess you didn't bring me up here to talk of my past' said Lucy.

'No, I wanted to know why you didn't tell me how much of a fashion expert you are' said Alice.

Lucy smiled at her excitement, 'I guess mentioning that you didn't ask wouldn't cut it?' she replied.

'Nope' said Alice smiling.

'I do have an obsession with fashion as you can obviously see, it was one of the good things from my old life. I did not tell you because I do not yet know if I still enjoy it' she said.

'That makes no sense' replied Alice.

'Well I haven't exactly had the time to shop in the last couple of years!' shouted Lucy.

'Sorry' replied Alice.

Lucy sighed, 'If you want to go shopping, we can. Just not right now ok' said Lucy.

'It's a deal' replied Alice, adding 'whenever you're ready'.

'Alice' said Lucy, 'you know with your visions how you suddenly blank out the world'.

'Yes' replied Alice uncertainly.

'I think I'm' was all Lucy managed to get out before her legs crumpled beneath her and she fell to the floor uncon


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight; only my original character Lucy

**AN:** Howdy fair travellers :) I am so tired my eyes glazed over hours ago and I should really go have a nap but intstead I'm here giving you another chapter, you lucky readers you ~Zyii

**SIX**

_Images flashed across her mind, hate, pain, anguish, love, betrayal. _

_She was standing in a summer garden, blossoms fell from the tree, the sun was high in the sky and as she looked down she was greeted with the sight of three beautiful men. Aro, Caius and Marcus. _

_'My children, you have served me well and I shall reward you. Go on and spread my teachings, live by the rules I have created and bring harmony to all'. _

_The scene changed. Many years later she looked out on destruction and death. The children she had taught had not followed her teachings, they had rebelled and become power hungry. They wanted to be the sole controllers, shaping the world with their hands. The had changed the rules, and added harsh punishments. They condemmed innocents to death and let criminals live longer. _

_She looked upon the world and was sad, sad at what her creations had become. She saw the world and no longer recognised it, everything had gone to waste, and she could no longer bear it. She took one last look at the world before making up her mind, she would disappear for twelve hundred years and hope that the world righted itself. If it did not she would fix it once she returned. She set her clock to age backwards, she would return a babe, shaped by the experiences of that body, it would help her right the wrongs that had been created. _

'What happened?' asked Rosalie coming forward and taking Lucy from Alice, she gently placed the girl on the sofa, resting her head on her own lap.

'I was just talking to her and she started to ask about how I blank out the world when I have a vision, then she just collapsed' said Alice.

Emmett came forward and brushed a strand of hair away from Lucy's now slightly sweating forehead.

'You really care for her don't you' said Rosalie.

'If I were to ever have had a daughter, she would have been it' replied Emmett.

'She loves you' said Rosalie.

'She loves you as well' replied Emmett.

'I was wrong to reject her' said Rosalie sadly.

'She doesn't hate you, nor blame you for turning her down. I think she respects your decision' said Emmett.

'Do you think she'd mind if I changed my decision?' asked Rosalie.

Emmett smiled broadly at her 'I don't think she'd mind at all' he said.

The girl on the sofa groaned, twisted and whimpered in her unconcious state before sitting bolt upright, her eyes wide open.

'Lucy love, what happened?' asked Emmett while Rosalie stroked her hair.

'Memory, so strong' she mumbled.

'Memory of this life?' questioned Carlisle.

Lucy shook her head 'old life' she replied.

'Old life?' asked Emmett.

'Before this one, I had another life' murmured Lucy.

'What did you see in your memory?' asked Rosalie.

'Who are Aro, Caius and Marcus?' she asked 'do you know them?' she asked.

Carlisle frowned 'we know them, they are the leading members of the Volturi' he said.

'Who are the Volturi?' she asked.

'They are like the police of vampires and the royal family' said Carisle.

'They have wronged my teachings' said Lucy.

'What do you mean?' asked Carlisle.

'I gave them life, rules to live by and teachings to pass on. They have done none of this, they have wronged me with their destruction and inhuman killings' she said.

'We are vampires' said Edward.

'You weren't always as you are now, they have wronged me, they will be punished' Lucy continued to repeat what she had previously said.

Lucy sighed, everyone was looking at her with worry in their eyes.

'I need some fresh air' she said getting up to leave.

Emmett sent Rosalie a look that clearly said 'go with her' so the blonde woman also got up to leave.

Once they were outside Lucy turned to Rosalie 'you didn't have to come with me you know'.

'I know but I actually wanted to' she replied.

Lucy raised her eyebrow in challenge 'why?' she asked.

'I wanted to apologise. When I turned down the offer of being your Mother I wasn't being fair on either of us, I was only thinking of what I couldn't have in life and that was wrong' she said.

'It's ok. I understand, I do not blame you for your decision' said Lucy.

'I know you do not, Emmett said as much but I would like to be a part of your life and if that means being your Mother then I gladly accept the role' she said.

'Do you mean it?' asked Lucy, 'you aren't just saying it? You don't feel guilty or anything'.

'No, I would not do that to you, I would not approach you with this matter if I did not believe in my heart that I would not be able to follow through with it' said Rosalie.

Lucy nodded, thinking, 'then I think you'll need to pee on a stick soon' she said.

'Excuse me?' replied Rosalie.

'You heard me' said Lucy.

'But I do not understand' said Rosalie.

'You will' said Lucy with a smile, retreating into the house.

'Lucy can I talk with you for a minute?' asked Carlisle.

'Of course' she replied following him into his study.

She wondered how he thought he was going to talk privately with her with a house full of vampires with acute hearing.

'I wanted to talk to you about Edward' he said.

Lucy raised her eyebrow.

'He's out so he won't hear us' Carlisle added.

Lucy nodded 'you're worried for him'.

'Yes' sighed Carlisle 'we had once thought he had met his true mate in Bella but it has become quite clear to us that this is not the case. She is so far away from what we ever thought she was and so capable of hiding her true motives and emotions. Though I do not like her it is clear that she would make a great professional actor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight; only my original character Lucy

**AN: **Finally uploaded again, keep getting distracted by Christmas excitement ;3 ~ Zyii

**EIGHT**

Edward sat alone in his room his mind buzzing with different thoughts. In the century that he'd lived he'd become accustomed to being alone. He'd never thought that someone like him who didn't have a soul would ever find someone. That was why he fought so much at the start with Bella. He didn't believe that he was worthy of her, but now he didn't think she was right for him. When he'd seen James bite her he had felt his world crash around him and didn't believe that he could live without her, yet in the past couple of months his ideas about her changed.

She had suddenly become a person that he did not recognise. A mean and vicious person who was only concerned about their own gain. He wondered if Bella loved him at all or if he merely was a means in securing her own immortality. The more time he spent in Lucy's presence the more he forgot about the feelings he had for Bella. Lucy didn't come with any distractions, she spoke in truth and radiated kindness. The more time he spent with Lucy the longer he spent trying to understand what he was feeling.

Things with Bella were rough since he hadn't stood up for her the day before, but he had known that she was in the wrong and she shouldn't have behaved that way towards Lucy. Edward wasn't blind and had noticed Bella's strange behaviour in school when Lucy attended but had just assumed it was a misunderstanding between the two girls. He now wished he had paid more attention to it, it was clear to him that Bella was a different girl from the one he had hoped to spend the rest of his life with. For when he now pictured his future there was another girl standing by his side.

However, Edward was ever the gentleman and knew what was expected of him. He'd thought long and hard over the course of the evening and decided on an appropriate course of action, actions that he'd put in place tomorrow. Just think this change of mind all came from a little girl who'd suddenly appeared in their family.

**THE NEXT DAY**

'Lucy, I was wondering if you would accompany me on a walk,' inquired Edward.

Lucy blinked up at him confused by his sudden behaviour, she was used to him changing moods in a split second and didn't want him to flip his switch again.

'S-sure,' she said nervously.

As they were heading out, Emmett appeared, 'you break my little girl, I'll break your face,' he growled.

'You know she's older than you, right,' said Edward.

'That is not important,' replied Emmett.

Edward sighed, 'I promise, I won't break her,' said Edward.

Emmett nodded stiffly and walked away.

They walked for ages.

'Where are we going?' asked Lucy.

'Somewhere special,' replied Edward.

'Special as in you're going to murder me or special as in special to you?' asked Lucy suspiciously.

Edward chuckled softly, 'I'm not going to murder you Lucy! But the place is special to me, I've only ever bought one other person here,' he said.

'Oh, yeah. I really wanted to think about Bella – thanks,' she said sarcastically.

Edward winced at Bella's name but said nothing.

They continued walking for a while longer until Edward announced that they place was just beyond the trees. He pushed Lucy in front of him and instructed her to go first. She grumbled that this was how all the girls were murdered in horror films but followed his instructions nonetheless. She was standing in a meadow that was covered in hundreds of flowers. Already Lucy could think of a hundred different things to do and she really wanted to make a flower chain, but she forced herself to remain grounded and take in the sight before her.

'It's beautiful,' she said softly.

'It's my secret meadow,' he replied.

'Well, not exactly secret if three people know about it,' replied Lucy quickly.

'I suppose not,' replied Edward.

'Can you hear the music?,' asked Lucy.

'Music?' inquired Edward confused.

'Yes music. The birds, the trees, the wind, even the flowers are moving to a silent beat,' said Lucy.

'You have a beautiful way of thinking,' said Edward.

Lucy looked disappointed, 'You cannot hear it?' she asked.

Edward shook his head.

'Would you like to?' she asked.

'If it is as wonderful as you say it is, then yes,' replied Edward.

Lucy stepped towards him, placed her hands on either side of his head and rested her forehead against his. In time she closed her eyes and concentrated, slowly but surely Edward began to hear a sweet melody fill his mind. The notes made no sense and were all jumbled up but harmonised perfectly.

'It's beautiful,' murmured Edward.

Lucy let him listen a few minutes longer before she dropped the connection. He looked at her puzzled.

'It takes a lot of concentration,' she said.

He nodded.

'You're so...good,' he said.

She looked at him, confused, 'Is that a compliment?' she asked.

He sighed, 'I like that you don't expect anything from anyone,' he said.

'Oh,' she replied.

'I was wondering what's going on with the whole Emmett thing,' he said.

She frowned, 'The Emmett thing? You mean that I refer to him as Dad?'

He nodded.

'You crave love because you have not found your partner. I crave a family that I have never had. I didn't ask Emmett to become my Dad, he offered and I accepted. To offer yourself so selflessly, how could I not take him up on his offer?! I know it's confusing, I'm older than him and I've lived two very different lives but they have both been so lonely and I wanted to know what it was like to be normal,' she said.

'We aren't exactly normal,' he replied.

'It matters little to me. You all took me in and have showed me great kindness, you are more normal than others,' she said.

'You were really that alone?' he asked quietly.

'If I had not been found in that forest I would have found the quickest exit from this world,' she whispered.

'What do you remember from your old life?' he asked.

'Pain, lots and lots of pain and lost chances. I strove to fulfil a destiny that had crumbled from within. I never thought of my students rebelling. To have such a great destiny and have it thrown back at you I felt like Merlin must have done when others used his power against him. I don't control the visions I have, they appear I think when they are supposed to. It is like a journey to unlocking who I was and becoming who I will be,' said Lucy.

'You make talking so easy,' said Edward.

'I do not believe in false talking,' she replied.

Edward smiled, as she handed him a flower chain she'd been making.

'I know it's girly and it won't last long anyway but you can have it,' she said.

He smirked as he put it on, her shocked expression telling him she didn't think he'd do that.

'You make me feel like an ordinary person,' he said softly.

'You don't feel like that normally?' she asked.

He shook his head, 'Normally I'm aware of what I am, what I could do if I lost control. My head is always filled with the thoughts of others and I often feel pressured into actions I don't agree with. Here, with you, I don't feel any of that,' he said.

'Although, I am ashamed that you don't feel that way in a normal setting I am pleased that I can offer you a bit of comfort,' said Lucy.

They were silent for a while until Lucy broke it with her ramblings, 'You aren't going to suddenly change your opinion of me are you?'

Edward frowned in confusion and then realised what she was talking about, 'I'm sorry,' he said slowly, 'Although my mind was in turmoil, I should not have acted the way I did towards you. I meant what I said to Emmett, I will not hurt you,' he said.

Lucy nodded in acceptance.

'It is getting late, I'm sure there is food waiting for you and I have something that needs to be done,' he said.

Lucy looked at him before smiling, 'Thanks for today,' she said, 'I needed it'.

'I think I needed it more, but you're welcome nonetheless,' said Edward.

He left her on the back porch, waiting until she had returned into the house before he moved again. He could vaguely hear the others ask where he was and her short reply of, 'He's taking care of something'.

Granted, it was a little more than something but he wasn't worried, if it was going to end badly Alice would have seen him for sure.

He walked up to the familiar house and knocked formally on the door. He knew he hadn't been around much so he didn't know what to expect, but when the Chief Charlie opened the door and Edward caught a look of resigned knowledge, they both knew what was about to happen.

'Edward,' said Charlie stiffly.

'Sir, I was wondering if I could talk to Bella for a moment,' replied Edward.

'She is on house arrest for her behaviour but I hazard a guess that what you need to say is important. Come in, but make the conversation a quick one,' he said.

'Yes Sir,' replied Edward, walking into the house.

'Bella, you have a visitor!' shouted Charlie up the stairs.

'DAD! I said I didn't want to see anyone – oh Edward!' she gushed upon seeing him at the bottom of the stairs. She rushed down to hug him, unaware that he didn't hug her back.

'Bella,' said Edward seriously.

'I just knew you'd come to your senses! Yesterday was just difficult because of your family, but you've now remembered that we're meant to be together forever so I'll forgive you,' she said.

'Bella,' he said.

'Yes Edward,' she replied _sweetly._

'I do not condone your actions over the past weeks, in fact I'm disgusted that you would subject another person to that level of unkindness. Not only were your actions in school woefully wrong, but you continued to persist it in my own home. Lucy is under the protection of my family – she is _now _family – and you came into our home without permission and started a verbal attack on Lucy, that almost turned violent. It seems I have misjudged who you are. I am sorry, Bella, but I no longer desire to be with you, I'm here to terminate our relationship, I am sorry, but this is over,' he said.

'You can't!', she shouted, 'we're each-others endgame. We belong together, everyone says so. You aren't thinking straight, I'm going to forget about this conversation and see you at school tomorrow. This is all her fault, she's brainwashed you, she doesn't deserve your family, she belongs on the street!', screamed Bella.

'ISABELLA SWAN! You are skating on thin ice young lady! Your behaviour has just escalated since you arrive here. Your Mother and I thought we were giving you a second chance when you moved here but you seem to be throwing it away just like you did in Phoenix. If you don't get your act together I will be forced to take drastic actions. It is only your own fault that has led Edward to make his decision, and I'm surprised he lasted so long, but then he is a gentleman,' roared Charlie.

'Sir, I apologise for all that I've caused,' said Edward.

Charlie raised his hand in Edward's direction, 'I may have disliked you but this is not your fault,' said Charlie.

'All the same, I feel better apologising,' said Edward.

Charlie nodded, 'You best get home before your family start to worry'.

Edward nodded and left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight; only my original character Lucy

**Kindly Edited by Mione Bolyen**

**NINE**

**Warning: Bella Bashing!**

Edward had been quiet since his visit to 'sort stuff out'. Lucy had given him space knowing that it was not the right time to interrogate him, but she couldn't deny that she was worried about him. His was a presence that made her heart do funny things and exhibit signs of an emotions she read of and dreamed about but never experienced.

Lucy moved about the house that day with a determined thought filling her mind. She decided that she would visit the Quileute tribe today. She had long since been residing at the Cullen's residence and not paid proper tribute to the tribe. She had meant what she'd said, they had been the first shape-shifting tribe she'd created and they would always have a special place in her heart. They were some of the first memories she remembered upon opening up access to her previous life.

She'd created them as a last order before she left the first time, overburdened by a sense of dread at the curse she'd left behind, she hoped they would act as a counter to whatever monster she had let loose. She knew they had not let her down in anyway.

'What are you looking so happy about?', asked Emmett, as he walked in on Lucy eating breakfast.

'I'm going to visit the Quileute tribe today,' she said happily.

Emmett growled loudly sending Alice, Rosalie and Edward into the room.

'What's going on?', asked Alice.

'Lucy wants to go to the reservation,' growled Emmett.

'They're dangerous down there', protested Rosalie, 'we can't protect you, if you go there'.

'They mean well, but they are not in control all the time', said Edward, 'we couldn't bear it if you got hurt,' he added.

'I understand your worry, but I am still going and they will not hurt me,' said Lucy.

'Don't be stubborn,' snarled Edward.

'I'm not, but it's physically impossible for them to hurt me,' she said.

She was met with three pairs of confused eyes all burning bright with questions.

Lucy rolled her eyes kindly, 'Well I created them, so they're bound to me. They call me their light bearer,' she said softly.

'Were you ever going to tell us that?' asked Emmett.

'I thought I had told you,' she replied looking confused, 'but you know now, anyway'.

'Alice?' asked Edward.

'I can't see anything,' she replied moodily.

Lucy looked between the two in confusion.

'When a decision involving the wolves is made her visions disappear,' clarified Edward.

'Oh!' exclaimed Lucy, as she jumped forward and kissed Alice's forehead, 'Better?', she asked.

She waited for Alice to think of something, 'I can see!', she declared.

'You can see the wolves?' asked Emmett astonished.

'Yep, no disappearing visions for me,' she said triumphantly.

'So Alice, please enlighten Emmett and Edward so they don't' start tearing people apart. Can you see any danger coming to me from the wolves?' asked Lucy.

Alice thought on it a second, 'no. Lucy will be in no danger from the wolves,' she said.

'Fine,' said Edward softly, recognising that he was beat.

Emmett still glowered at Lucy, 'I'm only saying yes if you take your phone and text me every hour and phone one of us when you need picking up,' he said seriously.

'Ok Dad,' she replied happily.

**THE QUILEUTE RESERVATION**

Lucy got out of Alice's car and waved her goodbye before she headed towards the tribes houses. She was stopped no more than four seconds later by a masculine naked torso, looking down she quickly noticed he did have shorts on.

'Light bearer, you should have told us you were coming,' he said formally.

Lucy worried slightly, 'I am sorry, have I come at a bad time? I can go if you prefer,' she said quickly.

'You misunderstand me light bearer, I do not wish you to go. I would have liked a warning that you were coming only so we could have prepared a better welcome for you,' he said.

She smiled warmly, 'It is alright, I'm not really a fan of presentations,' she said.

He chuckled deeply, 'We met before, but I'll repeat the introductions. I'm Sam, I lead the current group of shape-shifters'.

'You should be proud Sam, they're all mighty wolves,' she said.

'Thank you light bearer, come and meet the others,' he said.

[BREAK]

_Oh, it was going down if she thought she could take the tribe away from her as well!_

**THE CULLEN'S**

'Stop fidgeting!' cried Rosalie.

'I can't help it, Lucy's down there all alone, what if something bad happens,' whined Emmett.

'You heard Alice and Lucy, the wolves won't hurt her,' replied Rosalie.

'What if something else happens and she gets hurt, who is going to tell her that everything is alright,' said Emmett.

Rosalie stared fondly at her husband, his level of commitment towards being a Father figure to Lucy was astounding.

'I don't see Edward getting as worried as you,' said Rosalie.

'That's because he's up there playing piano…hey, why would he be worried?' asked Emmett.

Rosalie muttered something that sounded like, 'Idiot boys', before replying, 'Because he cares for her'.

'Like you and I care for her? Or in a way that I get to beat him up for?' growled Emmett.

'In a way that I'm not telling you,' replied Rosalie sweetly.

Emmett groaned.

'Look, let her have her time away from us, she'll be back soon anyway. Why don't you ask Esme to help you make her something to eat then she can have it as a surprise when she returns,' said Rosalie.

Emmett bounced up from the sofa, 'That's a great idea', he said.

Rosalie merely smiled at his retreating figure hoping he wouldn't get too carried away.

**BACK AT THE RESERVATION**

'You sure do make for some refreshing entertainment,' said Billy Black, as he laughed at the banter between the tribe and the light bearer.

'It has been a long time since I felt this happy again,' replied Lucy.

'You are different from our stories of you,' he said.

'It was, but a lifetime ago that I last met the tribe, it was my last act before I left. I intended on a different path for myself, but I got lost on this one. I have lived another life and it wasn't a good one. I do not know everything of my first life but I am slowly unlocking memories of it. I hope in time I will understand everything and realise what it is I must do,' she said.

'You carry a heavy burden on your shoulders,' said Billy wisely.

'If I could not handle it, the burden would not have been given,' she replied.

Billy nodded, 'You have given us a new lease of life and strength, we look forward to this next age'.

'I am glad you still look upon me favourably after all that has happened,' she said.

'We do not judge you, light bearer. One mistake doesn't cancel out a lifetime of good'.

She nodded, 'If you excuse me I would like to get some water'.

Billy had no problems with this and directed her towards his house which was nearest.

She exited his house several minutes later fully refreshed and walked directly into a punch in the face.

She reeled back in shock, her hand going protectively towards her nose which was now bleeding. Looking through dizzy eyes she saw her attacker.

'What are you doing here?' asked Lucy.

'You cannot take them from me, they were my friend's first!' screamed Bella.

'I haven't taken anything from you,' replied Lucy.

Bella lunged at her kicking and scratching so much, that Lucy had little time to retaliate.

'You bitch! Can't you leave anything for the rest of us?!' said Bella.

Lucy feebly tried to fight Bella off, but Bella was a lot stronger than she seemed and Lucy was out of practice – she had spent an awful amount of time in bed recently!

A growl sounded from her right and then another came from her left. The wolves were coming. Lucy tried to reach out to them, urging them to hurry.

The arrival of the wolves distracted Bella from her task and left Lucy crumpled on the floor – trying her best to protect herself.

'No don't hurt me! You don't understand this isn't what it looks like. She tried to attack me! Used her witchy voodoo, I was just retaliating! Come on guys, we've been friends forever, she's the bad one, not me,' begged Bella over and over again.

Lucy tried to block out the fighting, but was having little success, the longer she tried to block it out the more she remembered of her terrible time with the doctors.

[BREAK]

'Oh no!' cried Alice.

'What? What is it? What happened?' asked Jasper, suddenly appearing at her side.

'Lucy,' she moaned.

'Is she ok?' asked Edward, coming into the room.

'What did you say about Lucy,' boomed Emmett's angry voice.

'She'll be home soon, you must not be angry,' she said.

Edward tried to read her thoughts, but she was blocking him out most effectively.

[BREAK]

The Quileute tribe watched their light bearer gone with pain in their eyes. She didn't blame them for what happened and asked them not to feel guilty about it. The elders had gotten together to discuss what had happened and what they could put in place to make sure it wouldn't happen again. Everyone had been tested today by someone that they had once called a friend. It was a difficult situation to handle but their light bearer meant the most to them, if she was threatened of course they were going to retaliate against the one that caused the pain.

They were glad that they wouldn't see the Cullen's anger, but knew that their light bearer was more than capable of handling the situation herself. They had tried to patch her up, but she insisted that she wasn't in much pain and Carlisle would be able fix her up in a jiffy.

Lucy said goodbye to an upset Jacob quietly.

'Don't cry Jacob, it wasn't your fault,' said Lucy.

'We should have been more prepared,' he replied.

'No one can counter a force like Bella, her action are disjointed, they don't follow a pattern,' said Lucy.

'We are still very sorry,' said Jacob.

Lucy nodded, 'You are all still special to me and think this experience won't deter me from visiting' ,said Lucy, 'Now I should probably go before one of them breaks something,' she said smiling.

Lucy waved Jacob off then entered the house.

Lucy thought in hindsight about how bad she looked, her nose was bruised and there was a little bit of dried blood around it, she knew she had new bruises on ribs and scratches all over.

'What. Happened!' said Edward deathly calm.

Emmett didn't seem to have the ability to speak yet.

The others were just gathered around with mixed expressions of concern and anger.

'It wasn't the wolves,' she said.

'Then who was it,' growled Emmett, finally recovering his voice.

'Bella,' mumbled Lucy.

'What did you say?' asked Edward.

'It was Bella' said Lucy.

'Please explain before my son's explode' said Carlisle, as he appeared with his doctor's bag ready to treat her wounds.

'My time with the tribe was amazing, I have a connection with them that spans centuries. It was an amazing experience to reconnect with them again. I left them briefly to fetch a glass of water. Billy directed me towards his house, because it was the closest. When I left the house my face connected with a fist. She started to attack me without warning, shouting about how I had stolen everything from her and had brainwashed everyone against her. Her shouts bought the wolves, they don't stand for their light bearer to be hurt. They were most upset but I told them it was not their fault, they cannot be blamed for the actions of others, though I expect they are currently working out a way to make their reservation safer for me,' she said.

'You shouldn't have gone,' said Edward.

'I had every right to go!' cried Lucy.

'But you got hurt!' he replied with anguish.

'I'm sorry,' said Lucy with tears.

'Hush child, they aren't angry at you, but you scared them. You mean a lot to us now and we don't like to see you hurt,' said Carlisle.

Lucy sniffed as Carlisle treated her cuts.

'Do you have any other injuries?' he asked.

Lucy guiltily lifted up her top to reveal the bruises forming below.

This time it was hard not to hear the growls that came from the family at the reveal of those bruises.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered.

'I told you she was bad news for the family but you didn't listen,' said Rosalie, thinking of Bella.

'Rosalie,' warned Carlisle.

Carlisle finished tending to Lucy.

'I know you're all angry, but would it be too much to ask you all to forget it?' she asked.

Looking at the angry faces before her she realised that it _WAS_ too much to ask.

**Kindly Edited by Mione Bolyen**

**NINE**

**Warning: Bella Bashing!**

Edward had been quiet since his visit to 'sort stuff out'. Lucy had given him space knowing that it was not the right time to interrogate him, but she couldn't deny that she was worried about him. His was a presence that made her heart do funny things and exhibit signs of an emotions she read of and dreamed about but never experienced.

Lucy moved about the house that day with a determined thought filling her mind. She decided that she would visit the Quileute tribe today. She had long since been residing at the Cullen's residence and not paid proper tribute to the tribe. She had meant what she'd said, they had been the first shape-shifting tribe she'd created and they would always have a special place in her heart. They were some of the first memories she remembered upon opening up access to her previous life.

She'd created them as a last order before she left the first time, overburdened by a sense of dread at the curse she'd left behind, she hoped they would act as a counter to whatever monster she had let loose. She knew they had not let her down in anyway.

'What are you looking so happy about?', asked Emmett, as he walked in on Lucy eating breakfast.

'I'm going to visit the Quileute tribe today,' she said happily.

Emmett growled loudly sending Alice, Rosalie and Edward into the room.

'What's going on?', asked Alice.

'Lucy wants to go to the reservation,' growled Emmett.

'They're dangerous down there', protested Rosalie, 'we can't protect you, if you go there'.

'They mean well, but they are not in control all the time', said Edward, 'we couldn't bear it if you got hurt,' he added.

'I understand your worry, but I am still going and they will not hurt me,' said Lucy.

'Don't be stubborn,' snarled Edward.

'I'm not, but it's physically impossible for them to hurt me,' she said.

She was met with three pairs of confused eyes all burning bright with questions.

Lucy rolled her eyes kindly, 'Well I created them, so they're bound to me. They call me their light bearer,' she said softly.

'Were you ever going to tell us that?' asked Emmett.

'I thought I had told you,' she replied looking confused, 'but you know now, anyway'.

'Alice?' asked Edward.

'I can't see anything,' she replied moodily.

Lucy looked between the two in confusion.

'When a decision involving the wolves is made her visions disappear,' clarified Edward.

'Oh!' exclaimed Lucy, as she jumped forward and kissed Alice's forehead, 'Better?', she asked.

She waited for Alice to think of something, 'I can see!', she declared.

'You can see the wolves?' asked Emmett astonished.

'Yep, no disappearing visions for me,' she said triumphantly.

'So Alice, please enlighten Emmett and Edward so they don't' start tearing people apart. Can you see any danger coming to me from the wolves?' asked Lucy.

Alice thought on it a second, 'no. Lucy will be in no danger from the wolves,' she said.

'Fine,' said Edward softly, recognising that he was beat.

Emmett still glowered at Lucy, 'I'm only saying yes if you take your phone and text me every hour and phone one of us when you need picking up,' he said seriously.

'Ok Dad,' she replied happily.

**THE QUILEUTE RESERVATION**

Lucy got out of Alice's car and waved her goodbye before she headed towards the tribes houses. She was stopped no more than four seconds later by a masculine naked torso, looking down she quickly noticed he did have shorts on.

'Light bearer, you should have told us you were coming,' he said formally.

Lucy worried slightly, 'I am sorry, have I come at a bad time? I can go if you prefer,' she said quickly.

'You misunderstand me light bearer, I do not wish you to go. I would have liked a warning that you were coming only so we could have prepared a better welcome for you,' he said.

She smiled warmly, 'It is alright, I'm not really a fan of presentations,' she said.

He chuckled deeply, 'We met before, but I'll repeat the introductions. I'm Sam, I lead the current group of shape-shifters'.

'You should be proud Sam, they're all mighty wolves,' she said.

'Thank you light bearer, come and meet the others,' he said.

[BREAK]

_Oh, it was going down if she thought she could take the tribe away from her as well!_

**THE CULLEN'S**

'Stop fidgeting!' cried Rosalie.

'I can't help it, Lucy's down there all alone, what if something bad happens,' whined Emmett.

'You heard Alice and Lucy, the wolves won't hurt her,' replied Rosalie.

'What if something else happens and she gets hurt, who is going to tell her that everything is alright,' said Emmett.

Rosalie stared fondly at her husband, his level of commitment towards being a Father figure to Lucy was astounding.

'I don't see Edward getting as worried as you,' said Rosalie.

'That's because he's up there playing piano…hey, why would he be worried?' asked Emmett.

Rosalie muttered something that sounded like, 'Idiot boys', before replying, 'Because he cares for her'.

'Like you and I care for her? Or in a way that I get to beat him up for?' growled Emmett.

'In a way that I'm not telling you,' replied Rosalie sweetly.

Emmett groaned.

'Look, let her have her time away from us, she'll be back soon anyway. Why don't you ask Esme to help you make her something to eat then she can have it as a surprise when she returns,' said Rosalie.

Emmett bounced up from the sofa, 'That's a great idea', he said.

Rosalie merely smiled at his retreating figure hoping he wouldn't get too carried away.

**BACK AT THE RESERVATION**

'You sure do make for some refreshing entertainment,' said Billy Black, as he laughed at the banter between the tribe and the light bearer.

'It has been a long time since I felt this happy again,' replied Lucy.

'You are different from our stories of you,' he said.

'It was, but a lifetime ago that I last met the tribe, it was my last act before I left. I intended on a different path for myself, but I got lost on this one. I have lived another life and it wasn't a good one. I do not know everything of my first life but I am slowly unlocking memories of it. I hope in time I will understand everything and realise what it is I must do,' she said.

'You carry a heavy burden on your shoulders,' said Billy wisely.

'If I could not handle it, the burden would not have been given,' she replied.

Billy nodded, 'You have given us a new lease of life and strength, we look forward to this next age'.

'I am glad you still look upon me favourably after all that has happened,' she said.

'We do not judge you, light bearer. One mistake doesn't cancel out a lifetime of good'.

She nodded, 'If you excuse me I would like to get some water'.

Billy had no problems with this and directed her towards his house which was nearest.

She exited his house several minutes later fully refreshed and walked directly into a punch in the face.

She reeled back in shock, her hand going protectively towards her nose which was now bleeding. Looking through dizzy eyes she saw her attacker.

'What are you doing here?' asked Lucy.

'You cannot take them from me, they were my friend's first!' screamed Bella.

'I haven't taken anything from you,' replied Lucy.

Bella lunged at her kicking and scratching so much, that Lucy had little time to retaliate.

'You bitch! Can't you leave anything for the rest of us?!' said Bella.

Lucy feebly tried to fight Bella off, but Bella was a lot stronger than she seemed and Lucy was out of practice – she had spent an awful amount of time in bed recently!

A growl sounded from her right and then another came from her left. The wolves were coming. Lucy tried to reach out to them, urging them to hurry.

The arrival of the wolves distracted Bella from her task and left Lucy crumpled on the floor – trying her best to protect herself.

'No don't hurt me! You don't understand this isn't what it looks like. She tried to attack me! Used her witchy voodoo, I was just retaliating! Come on guys, we've been friends forever, she's the bad one, not me,' begged Bella over and over again.

Lucy tried to block out the fighting, but was having little success, the longer she tried to block it out the more she remembered of her terrible time with the doctors.

[BREAK]

'Oh no!' cried Alice.

'What? What is it? What happened?' asked Jasper, suddenly appearing at her side.

'Lucy,' she moaned.

'Is she ok?' asked Edward, coming into the room.

'What did you say about Lucy,' boomed Emmett's angry voice.

'She'll be home soon, you must not be angry,' she said.

Edward tried to read her thoughts, but she was blocking him out most effectively.

[BREAK]

The Quileute tribe watched their light bearer gone with pain in their eyes. She didn't blame them for what happened and asked them not to feel guilty about it. The elders had gotten together to discuss what had happened and what they could put in place to make sure it wouldn't happen again. Everyone had been tested today by someone that they had once called a friend. It was a difficult situation to handle but their light bearer meant the most to them, if she was threatened of course they were going to retaliate against the one that caused the pain.

They were glad that they wouldn't see the Cullen's anger, but knew that their light bearer was more than capable of handling the situation herself. They had tried to patch her up, but she insisted that she wasn't in much pain and Carlisle would be able fix her up in a jiffy.

Lucy said goodbye to an upset Jacob quietly.

'Don't cry Jacob, it wasn't your fault,' said Lucy.

'We should have been more prepared,' he replied.

'No one can counter a force like Bella, her action are disjointed, they don't follow a pattern,' said Lucy.

'We are still very sorry,' said Jacob.

Lucy nodded, 'You are all still special to me and think this experience won't deter me from visiting' ,said Lucy, 'Now I should probably go before one of them breaks something,' she said smiling.

Lucy waved Jacob off then entered the house.

Lucy thought in hindsight about how bad she looked, her nose was bruised and there was a little bit of dried blood around it, she knew she had new bruises on ribs and scratches all over.

'What. Happened!' said Edward deathly calm.

Emmett didn't seem to have the ability to speak yet.

The others were just gathered around with mixed expressions of concern and anger.

'It wasn't the wolves,' she said.

'Then who was it,' growled Emmett, finally recovering his voice.

'Bella,' mumbled Lucy.

'What did you say?' asked Edward.

'It was Bella' said Lucy.

'Please explain before my son's explode' said Carlisle, as he appeared with his doctor's bag ready to treat her wounds.

'My time with the tribe was amazing, I have a connection with them that spans centuries. It was an amazing experience to reconnect with them again. I left them briefly to fetch a glass of water. Billy directed me towards his house, because it was the closest. When I left the house my face connected with a fist. She started to attack me without warning, shouting about how I had stolen everything from her and had brainwashed everyone against her. Her shouts bought the wolves, they don't stand for their light bearer to be hurt. They were most upset but I told them it was not their fault, they cannot be blamed for the actions of others, though I expect they are currently working out a way to make their reservation safer for me,' she said.

'You shouldn't have gone,' said Edward.

'I had every right to go!' cried Lucy.

'But you got hurt!' he replied with anguish.

'I'm sorry,' said Lucy with tears.

'Hush child, they aren't angry at you, but you scared them. You mean a lot to us now and we don't like to see you hurt,' said Carlisle.

Lucy sniffed as Carlisle treated her cuts.

'Do you have any other injuries?' he asked.

Lucy guiltily lifted up her top to reveal the bruises forming below.

This time it was hard not to hear the growls that came from the family at the reveal of those bruises.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered.

'I told you she was bad news for the family but you didn't listen,' said Rosalie, thinking of Bella.

'Rosalie,' warned Carlisle.

Carlisle finished tending to Lucy.

'I know you're all angry, but would it be too much to ask you all to forget it?' she asked.

Looking at the angry faces before her she realised that it _WAS_ too much to ask.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight; only my original character Lucy

**AN: **Far fetched chapter in some degree but I rather like it ~ Zyii

**Edited by Mione Boleyn**

**TEN**

Lucy walked downstairs that morning and was confronted with five smug vampires. Instantly she was suspicious.

'Ok what did you do?,' she asked seriously. She winced as she crossed her arms. Forgetting for a moment the bruise on her ribs.

Edward's observant eyes caught her wince and frowned, but said nothing about it.

'I'm waiting,' said Lucy.

Emmett was the first to crack, 'I know, you told us not to but we couldn't resist retaliating after what happened to you,' he said.

'Dad!,' she cried.

'Look, we all felt guilty especially me. I mean, I sent you to La Push thinking there would be no danger. I should have seen Bella planning to attack you,' said Alice.

'Alice, it wasn't your fault. How could you have seen it if you weren't looking? She knows of your talent anyway, she probably planned against it,' said Lucy.

Alice nodded thoughtfully.

'Now are you going to tell me what you did?'asked Lucy, visibly annoyed.

'They didn't do anything too bad and they didn't show themselves. They just made a lot of scary noises around her house and made Bella a bit paranoid and scared,' said Jasper calmly.

'How are you feeling?' asked Edward.

'Better,' she said. 'I didn't know it hurt so bad to be punched in the nose, also my ribs feel a little tender but that tends to happen when you receive multiple blows,' she said.

Looking up she came face to face with their concerned faces and immediately felt guilty.

'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel bad,' she said.

'We're just worried about you, we don't like seeing you in pain,' said Rosalie.

Lucy frowned, 'Then I am sorry for constantly finding myself in pain.' She giggled loudly.

Soon everyone was joining in and noone could remember why they'd started.

'Right, you lot need to go to school or you'll be late,' declared Esme, appearing at the top of the stairs.

They groaned not wanting to face another day at school, yet Esme was a force to be reckoned with and soon Lucy was left alone with Esme. Lucy disliked school but loved learning with Esme. Esme had a way of making every subject exciting and always gave treats when Lucy achieved something great. Although Lucy was originally annoyed by Esme, she had come to love the older woman like a Grandmother. It helped that Esme loved to spoil her and was very open about her love.

In the afternoon, Esme had to go out so Lucy was left in the house under strict instructions not to do anything naughty. Lucy wouldn't dare cause any trouble on purpose, she just wasn't that sort of person. Trouble did however seem to be following her.

She lowered herself onto the sofa and made herself comfortable with pillows and blankets. She turned the TV and began watching one of those cheesy romantic comedies that sucked you in. Soon enough though her eyelids began to droop and she fell into a deep sleep.

_'You have a great destiny before you, though it comes with much suffering, you must remember to do what is right and not what is easy,' boomed an ethereal voice out of nowhere. _

_She knew she had a great destiny, she could feel the power bursting from inside her. However, it wasn't all for her, she needed to enrich the minds of others and teach them well so that they may start a new age of life. _

_It was a challenge to pick such people and many moons had passed before she had reached her decision. The decision had made itself present the previous evening when she had been dining with supreme nobility. It was then that she saw them, the three brothers she would pass her teachings too. They looked nothing like each other yet you could tell they would not be parted from one another. _

_They looked like ice, earth and fire, bitter, sweet and distant. That night she chose her successors, the brothers three: Aro, Caius and Marcus._

Lucy woke with a start, sitting bolt upright and knocking someone to the floor. They'd been hovering over her and she winced at the new pain on her forehead. A hand came out to reassure her, but it startled her so much that she toppled from the sofa and landed face first on the person below.

She heard a groan and much to her embarrassment to the current situation, she blushed while looking into the topaz eyes of Edward Cullen. She felt the awkwardness of the situation rise as he grabbed hold of her hips to steady her. Their faces were mere millimetres apart. She took a glance down at his lips and then back to his face when she saw his eyes darken.

Then someone coughed ruining the moment.

'Want to explain to me why my daughter's lying on top of you?' grumbled Emmett.

Edward's hand fell from her hips as she scrambled to get up.

'She fell,' stated Edward.

'Onto you?' replied Emmett sceptically.

Edward gave him a look as if to say 'Either believe me or don't – your choice'.

'Lucy?' questioned Emmett seriously.

'I was having a nightvision and it startled me awake, I head butted Edward who was hovering over me most likely because I was sounding distressed. He put a hand out to steady me but it startled me, I lost my balance and fell,' she said.

Emmett still didn't look as though he believed her but she walked past him uncaring and let the boys fight it out alone. Instead of wandering aimlessly, she headed in search of Rose as she hadn't seen much of her lately.

She found the blonde goddess pacing worriedly in her room.

'What's wrong?' asked Lucy.

'I don't feel _right,_' replied Rose.

'And?,'questioned Lucy.

'Vampires don't get sick, what if something's wrong with me?,' she asked panicking.

Lucy nodded slowly, amusement dancing in her eyes as she walked into the bathroom and then returned with a stick.

'Use it,' said Lucy.

'I don't understand,' replied Rose.

'Just go in there and follow the instructions,' said Lucy.

Several minutes later, Rose screamed so loudly that it bought every Cullen into the room.

'What happened?'

'What's wrong?'

'Rose, are you ok?'

Slowly Rose opened the bathroom door and walked into the room with a massive smile on her face. Emmett was by her side in a second, checking her over and making sure she was unharmed.

'I have some news,' she said.

They all waited patiently to hear it.

'I'm pregnant!'


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight; only my original character Lucy

**Edited by Mione Boleyn**

**Eleven**

Ever seen a vampire go into shock? Lucy had now seen an entire family of vampires go into shock and she had to say it was quite amusing to see. She supposed the idea of a vampire being pregnant was completely impossible considering that no vampire had ever had a natural child before. Of course, male vampires could have offspring with humans but female vampires never had that option. Now though, it looked like they did.

'How is that possible?,' asked Carlisle, completely in awe.

Rose looked pointedly at Lucy. So in turn the Cullen family moved to stare at Lucy. She felt nervous.

'It was Rose's dream right? She was kind to me; she offered me something which I had always wanted. How could I walk away from that without giving her the same reward?,' asked Lucy.

'But it is supposed to be impossible,' said Carlisle.

'Like all impossible things in life, sometimes there is a loop hole, if you look hard enough,' replied Lucy.

'So you're saying that the ability of having a vampire child when the mother is also a vampire is a sure thing?,' asked Carlisle.

'Yes and no,' replied Lucy.

'Can you explain?,' asked Esme.

Lucy nodded, 'Like when I granted you the ability to eat food again, the ability to produce children is a privilege that shouldn't be handed to everyone. I am not naïve and I know there are far more bad vampires out there than good ones. The bad shouldn't be allowed an ability that would make them act like the human who end up in prison,' said Lucy.

Carlisle nodded.

'So you gave me this gift, because I was kind to you?,'asked Rose.

'Sort of. I knew I would give it eventually, regardless of your actions. You are a kind and loving person Rose and you deserve that which was denied to you previously,' said Lucy.

'You have a big heart,' said Jasper.

Lucy shook her head frowning, 'I just know what it's like to receive many hardships, if I can stop others from receiving the same I will,' she said.

The others looked at her bemused.

'I think I'll go take a walk,' she said, walking away from them.

There was still a lot to think about and Rose knew Carlisle would want to carry out many tests on her. However, it seems she had some time to relax before that, because Edward asked to have a private word with Carlisle. Rose watched them leave but couldn't get herself interested in their conversation when she was experiencing a dream come true. The other members of the family left her room so that just Emmett and herself remained. They did after all have a lot to talk about.

Carlisle lead Edward to his study and they both sat down.

'What is on your mind?,' asked Carlisle.

'Have you ever been wrong with something that you were so sure was right?,' asked Edward.

'You're talking about Bella?,' asked Carlisle.

Edward nodded.

'I do not think anyone could ever have realised who she really was. She played us all. I know you believed you had found your soulmate, but I do not believe that finding your 'singer' automatically makes them your soul mate. I say this, because most vampires cannot control their bloodlust when they come into contact with their singers and end up killing them. Yet they have gone on to find their soul mates in others,' he said.

Edward nodded. 'I do not like the confusion I feel,' said Edward.

'Over Bella or...?' Carlisle prompted.

'I feel lost over Bella, her actions go against everything I thought she was and seeing her so willing to hurt another disgusts me. The feelings I have for her no longer represent love, it seems someone else is now haunting my heart and that confuses me,' he said.

'You talking about Lucy?' asked Carlisle.

Edward smiled. 'I have tried to ignore it, but I cannot hide the way I feel about her. I grow more fascinated with her every day. I feel the need to protect and comfort her and care for her in a way that is not friend or family like,' he said.

Carlisle nodded, 'And this frightens you'.

Edward nodded, 'How did you know?'

'I see you, Edward. So long you have searched for love and we all thought you had found it until all this business started happening. We felt so blind that we hadn't seen Bella for what she truly was. Now stands a completely different person, one that has lived in fear and hatred and yearns for the same love you do. However, Lucy is a complex creature, she doesn't fully understand who she was or what she will become, if you chose her the road with undoubtedly be difficult to cross. Are you sure she is worth the risk of your heart?' asked Carlisle.

Carlisle already loved Lucy as a member of the family and he wasn't trying to put Edward off being with her. He just wanted to make sure that Edward's feelings for her were honest and that he wouldn't run out when the going got tough. He knew now from previous experience how jealous Edward could get and he would hate to see Lucy hurt yet again. Of course, he knew Edward would be reading his mind right now, but he saw no reason to hide his thought from Edward, they were thoughts that needed to be considered and answered anyway.

'I do not yet love her but I am certainly falling fast. I know that her story is a different one from the rest of us and I intend to help her through it, in any way I can. I have no wish to make her feel uncomfortable or fearful and I will not get in her way. I know she will split her time between us and the wolves and that is something I can neither control nor be angry about. If she'll have me I'll be around for a long time,' he said.

Carlisle nodded. 'How do you feel now?' he asked.

'Much better, thank you Carlisle, I needed to talk to understand,' said Edward seriously.

Elsewhere, Lucy was being wrapped up by Alice and talked seriously to by Esme. It seemed that Alice had finally convinced Esme to let her take Lucy out into town. They weren't going to Seattle because Esme insisted that Lucy wasn't well enough for such a big journey yet, as her ribs were still just a little sore. Instead they were going to Port Angeles which annoyed Alice as she insisted there was only one shop of good quality clothing there.

Lucy didn't mind that much, she was excited to get out of the house. Not that she didn't love the Cullen's but she needed to stretch her legs, she couldn't stay cooped up forever. Alice drove to Port Angeles, Emmett joked that she should just run us there but Alice quickly reprimanded that she needed the car trunk for all the shopping she was going to buy. Her mood just got happier when she realised she heard no groan of pain from Lucy – finally someone who enjoyed shopping.

Lucy was hoping that there wouldn't be any people around in Port Angeles to recognise her or talk to her but she should have known it was the local hangout for all Forks teenagers. Well, she tried to ignore them and get on with shopping with Alice. It was fun, she had to admit she had definitely missed shopping, it had a certain level relaxation to it and Alice certainly knew her way around the shops.

Whispers followed where she walked accompanied by stares of an unpleasant nature. Lucy steeled herself against it, the attention was unwanted and unneeded. She'd actually had quite a good time and bought quite a few pieces. Though she had a fortune of her own, Alice insisted on buying everything and Lucy did not disagree as she was happy to see Alice happy.

However, the whispers were getting to her and when they both sat down for lunch, Lucy couldn't take much more.

'I didn't realise I was still hot gossip,' she said.

'It's a small town, it'll die down soon,' replied Alice softly.

'They're all wondering why I chose Forks,' said Lucy.

Alice cocked her head. 'Why did you?,' she asked.

'I thought it was because I wanted somewhere small,' said Lucy.

'And now that's changed?' asked Alice.

'I think something led me to Forks. I think there is something here that I'm supposed to find. I can't really explain it, but it's as if something from my old life is pulling me towards where I should go. Do you think that's silly?' asked Lucy.

'Sweetie, I have visions of the future, I don't think that's silly at all,' replied Alice.

Lucy nodded.

'Have you talked to Carlisle about it?' asked Alice.

'No, I don't want to worry anyone until I know what's going on,' she replied.

'That makes sense. I've been meaning to ask you, do you sense anything before you have a vision or do they just happen?'

'They just happen, if I could do something to control them I would have done it by now. It would have made things simpler,' replied Lucy.

Alice's eyes twinkled mischievously. 'So what's going on with you and Edward?' she asked.

'N-nothing,' replied Lucy, blushing.

'You blushed! That means something is happening,' said Alice.

'No, it just means I'm embarrassed,' replied Lucy.

'Oh c'mon, please tell me,' whined Alice.

'There is nothing to tell,' said Lucy.

Alice glared at her unconvinced.

'Fine! I like him ok, more than I've liked anyone and more than I should,' said Lucy.

'Why do you say that?' asked Alice.

'Please, who's going to be interested in me? At best, he feels sorry for my tragic past and current predicament. I'm living my second life, I don't remember my first, it's my fault vampires exist, and I have a psychotic human trying to kill me,' replied Lucy.

'Those are just things, they don't mean anything,' said Alice, with a wave of her hand.

Lucy stayed silence playing with her food before her attention taken by the sound of footsteps coming closer.

'Alice can we leave?' asked Lucy hurriedly.

'Why? We've barely shopped yet,' moaned Alice.

'Alice, please,' whispered Lucy.

'What's wrong?' asked Alice, looking over her shoulder. 'Oh, that. Ok, we can go,' she said, quickly gathering her belongings and leading Lucy away.

Neither wanted to talk to the approaching figure of Mike Newton as neither had forgotten his role in bullying Lucy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight; only my original character Lucy

**Edited by Mione Boleyn**

**Twelve**

'Lucy, can you hear me? You're safe now, shh don't worry,' said Edward, calmly rocking the hysterical girl.

Lucy could do nothing but sob, as she clutched tightly onto Edward's shirt. Her tears were making fast progress in destroying his dry shirt but he wasn't about to let go of her, so he must not have minded the damage.

'Calm down, Lucy,' said Edward.

But she could not, she was stuck in her memory, unable to get out.

_'This design is most spectacular, Milady'. _

_'It was designed for a reason, I hope that the three of you can make it a reality,' she replied. _

_'Lady Lucy, for what means would you wish to leave this world?' _

_'I believe my time has come, there is not much else I can do. I have been betrayed and I cannot stand idly, while all that I've strived for is destroyed'._

_'You will not fight? Take back what is rightfully yours?' _

_'It has not been foretold that I should fight at this time. If all goes to plan I shall see each of you soon,' she said. _

_'We cannot guarantee your safety'._

_'I would not give you the option, I know what the perils are and I also know what the future will hold if I am not there to stop it'. _

_'So you are to go then, we cannot change your mind'._

_'It was my duty to unite us all under the same set of stars but it appears that that time has not yet arrived. You three represent your species; Dwarves, Elves and Magical Folk, you three are my friends and I would not give you this task, if I did not think you were capable of it,' she said. _

_There was silence as sorrowful exchanges were made. _

_'They have destroyed everything, they rampage across the world. They believe it is their right as they have endured the teaching. They do not believe you to be in charge anymore. They will regret their decision but the world is no longer safe'. _

_Silence reigned for a few moments. _

_'Barrow, are you not the most talented craftsman in all the land. I know many travel far and wide to seek out your skill. Elma, the bravest of Elves, were it not for your cleverness and impeccable strategic skills, would your realm be around today? And Doin, your magical abilities surpass any I have ever seen, I know I am in safe hands,' she said. _

_'What are we supposed to do while you are gone? You are our Queen, without your rule chaos is soon to fall'. _

_'I do not believe you will fail me. This world is different from all others and it is forever changing, if you wish to return to your own I would not wish you ill. If you chose to remain here, guarding the humans that I would look upon you, most honourably,' she said. _

_{BREAK}_

_'It is beautiful,' she whispered. _

_'It was made exactly to your designs,' said Barrow. _

_She reached out to touch the intricate leafy designs that covered the top. The structure was encased between two large oak trees, their strong foundations keeping the structure in place. _

_'You shall be at peace here, my Queen. None shall walk upon you unexpectedly. When you awake pray that it is to a time where we will meet again'. _

_'I do not doubt that, Elma,' she said. _

_They gathered around her as she made her way to the structure. _

_'Keep them safe for me,' she whispered._

_They nodded. _

_'Farewell my friend's,' she added._

**PRESENT DAY**

'Edward, what happened?' asked Carlisle, running into the room.

'She had a vision, it was so strong she collapsed. I couldn't do anything to help her, it was like she was trapped in the moment. She was unresponsive to all my attempts and now she won't stop crying. I cannot bear to see her like this,' said Edward.

'Let me take her,' said Carlisle.

However, Lucy didn't want to be moved, as she felt a new set of arms touch her, she thrashed wildly against them.

'Carlisle,' said Edward sternly.

Carlisle sighed, he didn't want to do this but Jasper wasn't around and Lucy needed to be helped before she injured herself. He pulled a syringe out of his pocket and used it on Lucy. The effect was quick, soon her thrashing stopped and she lay limp in Edward's arms. Carlisle had merely put her to sleep, hoping that when she awoke in a couple of hours, she was not so distressed. He watched Edward carry her upstairs. He knew his son wouldn't be leaving his side for quite some time.

**Later**

She woke to someone stroking her hair, it felt nice and she sighed into the touch. However, it stopped realising she was awake. She opened her eyes slowly only to lock onto the eyes of Edward. She felt embarrassed.

'How long was I out?' she asked.

'A few hours,' he replied lacing his fingers with hers.

She nodded. 'I'm sorry,' she said.

He shook his head. 'No need for an apology. I'm just sorry I could offer no comfort,' he replied.

'You did comfort me,' she said.

'What did you see?' he asked cautiously.

'I feel like a coward, I willingly walked away from the destruction that was happening to the world because 'it wasn't the time to fight'',' she said.

'What do you mean?' asked Edward.

'It's my fault, the world is like this, I created the creature that walks the earth. With my creation came the destruction. I was given the task of teaching three individuals and I thought I had chosen the right people but it seems I just chose men who sought only power and destruction. They destroyed the world, the one I had spent so much time creating all because they believed themselves above me. What kind of person was I, to willingly walk away from that?' she asked.

'You were a different person to whom you are now,' replied Edward.

'I hope I am. It seems my story is more complicated that I even thought,' she said.

'Can you explain your words,' said Edward, with a smile.

'There were other people in my vision. Barrow a Dwarf, Elma an Elf and Doin – part of the magical folk. Before this started I would never have believed that they would exist, yet my visions would not lie to me would they?'

'A dwarf, an elf and magical folk?' said Edward disbelievingly.

'I didn't ask for your disbelief,' said Lucy angrily. 'I'm just telling you what I saw'.

'I didn't mean to upset you,' said Edward. 'Please look at me, Lucy'.

She did as he asked.

'I am sorry,' he said sincerely.

She nodded, touching his cheek softly. 'As am I' she said.

Neither of them moved as they basked in the joy of being close to one another. Neither wanted to move and cause a scene like the one the other day.

'We have visitors downstairs, if you would like to meet them,' said Edward quietly.

'I was hoping to just stay here,' replied Lucy.

Edward smiled. 'If we go downstairs and say hello, I promise you can return up here soon'.

'You'll come up with me?' she asked.

'If you wish it to be so,' said Edward, smiling secretly.

The visitors turned out to be the Denali Clan from Alaska. Apparently the news of Lucy couldn't be kept quite forever and they'd been eager to meet the new member of the family. Lucy had been previously reluctant to meet the Clan after Alice told her how obsessed Tanya was with Edward. Lucy had thought she'd feel rather intimidated but as she was discovering more and more of her past life, she found herself unbothered by the vampires. She argued that it was hard to be afraid of something created by her own hand.

'So you're Lucy,' said Tanya.

By this point, Lucy had greeted everyone else and by the atmosphere in the room it seemed like this meeting was the most prominent to make.

'So you're the woman obsessed with Edward,' replied Lucy calmly.

Granted Lucy had been looking to get a rise out of Tanya.

Tanya looked livid. 'How dare you,' she screeched.

'Just wanted to get it out in the open. Edward spends a lot of time with me, didn't want you to get jealous and potentially try to kill me,' said Lucy.

'I thought you'd learnt your lesson adopting stray humans, Carlisle,' said Tanya sternly.

'I do hope you aren't talking about me because I'm not exactly human,' said Lucy. Whether she was human or not hadn't really been discovered yet.

Tanya sneered at her.

'Even though, this is wildly entertaining, I wouldn't anger Lucy or you might live to regret it,' said Alice.

'And if you hurt our daughter, we'll hurt you,' said – surprisingly – Rosalie.

Tanya stepped down obviously not ready to start a war over something so trivial, but she did continue to glare at Lucy haltingly, until Lucy retreated from the room with Edward. Once they were gone she felt 'safe' enough to talk again.

'What are you doing bringing yet another human into your midst!? You know the Volturi will come for you if they realise,' snapped Tanya.

'She isn't human, Tanya,' replied Carlisle.

'Then what is she?'

'That remains to be seen but I can tell you this. She cursed Aro, Caius and Marcus. Before they betrayed her, they were mere humans. With that in mind, would you go against her?' he asked.


End file.
